


To Light and Guard

by the_13th_battalion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Human Disaster Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Nightmares, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Protective Anakin Skywalker, SO COOL, Time Skips, anakin is a Jedi healer and a medic, anakin is tired™, and he has a teal lightsaber, because obi-wan has zero self preservation, but he still saves the galaxy, except qui-gon sorry, he and cody are both exasperated, literally everyone lives guys, other characters will come and go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_13th_battalion/pseuds/the_13th_battalion
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is the Chosen One, destined to bring balance to the Force.If only that was all he had to worry about.Saving the galaxy would be so much easier if he wasn't constantly chasing after Obi-Wan and his one functioning brain cell.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 56
Kudos: 369





	1. A Beacon of Light

**Author's Note:**

> The new Clone Wars episodes are making me crave a fix-it au, so I started this fic to satisfy my need. Also somewhere in the depths of Tumblr, I read a headcanon where Anakin was a medic during the Clone Wars and I absolutely love the idea! There's barely any content exploring this au, so I combined my fix-it ideas with my headcanons building off the Tumblr headcanon and created this monster.
> 
> Updates will be super random, and time skipping will occur until we get closer to the end. Maybe. I don't know, I have no real plan lol.
> 
> Enough from me! Enjoy the fic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reeling from the loss of his master, Obi-Wan finds an unexpected source of comfort in the little boy from Tatooine. He becomes more determined than ever to fulfill his promise, to train Anakin and give him everything he needs.
> 
> He just has to convince the Council to follow his plan.

The first time Anakin took care of Obi-Wan was after Naboo.

Silence hung thick in the air, thick enough to drown in it. Obi-Wan allowed himself to be consumed by the silence, welcoming it like an old friend. Curled on the couch, barefoot and shivering despite the large brown robe he wore, he imagined the silence filling every crevice of his being. He stared blankly at the wall across from him and tried not to feel anything but the silence.

Despite the forgiving blackness the silence brought him, his heart still ached ferociously and tears threatened to spill down his pale cheeks. He knew it had been hours since it happened, judging by the darkness outside, but pain coursed through his veins like fresh poison.

_Don’t think about it. Focus on the wall._

He stared harder. The memory of Qui-Gon Jinn’s face came to the front of his mind.

_No. No! Jedi do not form attachments. You have grieved long enough. Stop. Jedi do not form attachments._

A lump formed in his throat. He swallowed thickly and curled up tighter.

_Stop. Breathe. You can’t go to the Council in the morning looking like this._

He took a deep breath. In through the mouth, out through the nose. He took a second breath. It caught in his throat. His bottom lip quivered. A tear escaped and rolled down his cheek. He swiped it away with the sleeve of his robe.

No, not his robe. Qui-Gon’s robe.

He forced the thought to the back of his mind. He clenched his hands into fists and dug his nails into his palms in an attempt to ground himself. He focused on the wall and tried not to think.

The door slid open with a small _whoosh_. Startled, Obi-Wan turned sharply to look. A boy stood in the doorway, silhouetted by the light from the hallway. He had a large blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He clutched the fabric with one little hand while he rubbed his eye sleepily with the other.

Obi-Wan sighed. “Anakin. What are you doing up? It’s late.” The strength of his voice surprised him.

The door closed softly behind Anakin. He shuffled over to Obi-Wan. “I can’t sleep. Something’s wrong. I can feel it.”

“Oh.” Obi-Wan frowned and looked down. He didn’t know how to respond. He still felt like a child himself. He didn’t know how to handle one on his own, much less one with such great strength in the Force. If Qui-Gon were here...

_No. Stop. Don’t think about that._

Anakin clambered up on the couch beside him, somehow achieving his goal while keeping the blanket wrapped securely in place. He fixed Obi-Wan with a steady gaze. The wide blue depths were so pensive and perceptive for such a small child, vastly different from the hatred in the eyes of the Sith, glistening in the light of a red lightsaber.

Obi-Wan shuddered. _Stop. He's gone now. He can't hurt you anymore._

“Are you crying?” Anakin asked curiously, a hint of concern weaving into the words.

“I’m not crying,” Obi-Wan whispered unconvincingly. He cringed as the words left his mouth.

“Maybe not a lot, but you are a little bit.”

Obi-Wan hesitated. “I know what you’re thinking. I miss him, but I’m alright.”

Anakin tilted his head and raised his eyebrow. Obi-Wan pointedly avoided his gaze.

“It’s you,” Anakin said, “That’s what I was feeling.”

Obi-Wan finally looked up. “What?”

“You’re sad and I felt it. It was keeping me awake.”

“I’m fine, Anakin.”

“Don’t say that! It’s not true!”

Obi-Wan bit his lip. The tears in his eyes burned and clouded his vision. He blinked rapidly and turned his mind away from his memories, away from the horrible yellow eyes he knew would haunt him for years.

He glanced quickly at Anakin. _Have we bonded already? I’ve hardly known him long enough for that...but how does he know all of this, then?_ He had blocked out signals from the Force, afraid of feeling the torn ends of his bond with Qui-Gon. Now he tentatively reached out, searching for Anakin. He found him right away, a beacon of light rising to meet him. He could almost see the tendrils of a bond between them, faint wisps of light in the Force.

Through the forming bond, Obi-Wan sensed Anakin’s growing emotion. An undercurrent of frustration rolled in the waves, but his sorrow was most prominent. His light in the Force pulsed with each beat of his heart, radiating his concern.

Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand and, gently but firmly, uncurled his fingers. Obi-Wan had forgotten about his clenched fists. He winced as his awareness returned and his palms stung where his nails had dug into his skin. He grimaced at the angry red welts.

Anakin inspected them for a moment, tilting Obi-Wan's hand and carefully prodding the surrounding skin. Then, he abruptly shrugged off his blanket and slid off the couch. “I’ll be right back. Don’t move.” He raced out before Obi-Wan could ask where he was going.

_I suppose this is a welcome distraction,_ Obi-Wan thought with a faint smile.

Anakin returned with a small jar. He opened it and set it on the side table. Obi-Wan watched as he dipped his finger in and drew out some of the contents, a smooth white paste. He grasped Obi-Wan’s fingers and rubbed the paste onto his palm.

“Sorry, it’s a little cold,” Anakin spoke as he worked, “but you’ll feel better faster this way.”

“What is that?” Obi-Wan asked curiously.

“It’s a secret. My mother made it and taught me about it.”

“Oh, I see.” Obi-Wan watched him work on his second hand. “Did she teach you how to take care of people?”

Anakin grinned. “She did. I like taking care of people! I know lots of things about it!”

He finished his work and closed the jar. He stood in front of Obi-Wan, his expression turning serious. “You shouldn’t hurt yourself like that.”

“I know, Anakin...”

“If you know, then why did you do it? Is it because you’re sad?”

Obi-Wan’s ill-buried grief welled up in his chest. He bit his lip and lowered his eyes.

With the innocence and tenderness only a child could give, Anakin reached up and stroked his hair, repeating the motion when Obi-Wan relaxed into it.

“My mother always told me,” Anakin said softly, “that I didn’t have to be brave and strong all the time. I could always show my real emotions in front of her. I could cry, I could be afraid. She never told anybody. Obi-Wan, I’m not the other Jedi. I’m your brother. You don’t have to be brave and strong around me if you can’t be. I won’t tell them if you cry.”

Obi-Wan bit his lip harder. Tears started spilling down his cheeks. “He believed in me when no one else did. He was the closest thing I had to a father. And now he’s gone.”

Obi-Wan started to sob. Anakin crawled into his lap and hugged him tightly, grasping fistfuls of the back of his robe. Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut and clutched Anakin to his chest, grateful for the warmth and unabashed affection.

For the first time that night, Obi-Wan truly relaxed. He knew he still had a long way to go. His grief wouldn’t magically disappear. It would rise and fall with time, sometimes only a dull ache, other times a prominent, stabbing pain.

_But perhaps,_ he thought, _with a brother around, I might truly be alright again._

* * *

Obi-Wan walked slowly through the Temple, glancing to the side occasionally where Anakin kept pace beside him. Obi-Wan had gotten used to hurrying everywhere to keep up with Qui-Gon. Now he had to remind himself to go much slower for Anakin.

A corner of his mouth twitched up in a wry smile. _With my luck, someday Anakin will be tall and I’ll have to run everywhere to keep up with him._

They turned a corner and approached the Council chamber. Obi-Wan’s pulse quickened in anticipation. The time had come to face the Council and decide Anakin’s fate.

The events on Naboo had been a few days ago. Obi-Wan had already stood before the Council once since then. He had been knighted in the presence of the entire Council, as well as Anakin. He had begged to be there and the Council had allowed it. Obi-Wan had been grateful for his presence and never-ending encouragement. In the short time between then and now, he had spent quite a lot of time in meditation, thinking about Qui-Gon and wondering how he would go about training Anakin. He had a plan, at last, but it would require the Council's approval, and that was a tricky task to complete.

Anakin had been a constant companion, even during the long hours Obi-Wan spent in meditation. He had listened intently to Obi-Wan’s explanation of basic meditation techniques and had tried his best to replicate the process. Everything he learned excited him. Obi-Wan appreciated his unceasing enthusiasm, as well as his endless conversation. The little boy spoke for hours at a time, telling Obi-Wan stories of his life on Tatooine and sharing all his hopes and dreams. He had a wealth of questions that Obi-Wan patiently answered. Anakin’s curiosity reminded Obi-Wan of his own.

Through Anakin’s tales, Obi-Wan learned that his mother was a well known figure among the slaves on Tatooine. They came to her for help with simple ailments, like fevers and scrapes. Anakin’s mother had taught him basic healing methods from an early age. Obi-Wan lost track of the number of instances Anakin told him excitedly, “I’m going to be like her someday. I’ll become a great Jedi and save people, like she does!”

Obi-Wan appreciated his shining light more than anything else. It surrounded him with a surprising sense of familiarity and security, as if Anakin’s words were true, as if they really were brothers. It shielded him from curious spectators, countless pairs of prying eyes trying to get a good look at the young Jedi. It blocked the sound of the shared whispers between masters and padawans alike. “That’s the one, that’s Obi-Wan Kenobi. He killed a Sith.”

As the imposing doors of the Council chamber loomed ahead, Obi-Wan steeled himself for the presentation of his plan. He hoped the Council would at least hear him out. He knew from past experiences that they could be less than agreeable, as Qui-Gon would put it.

Obi-Wan stopped and turned to Anakin. “I’m afraid you’ll have to wait out here.”

Anakin frowned. “But why? You’re going to talk about me, aren’t you?”

“Yes, but...well, I know it’s not fair, but the Council wants to talk to me and only me.”

“But they talked to all of us last time!”

“That was different.”

“How?”

Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead and sighed. The beginnings of a headache pounded against his skull. _I feel a thousand years older than I am. Is this what Master Jinn felt like when I had too many questions?_

“Anakin,” he started, “the Council can be difficult to deal with, truthfully. But we have to respect them. If they say they want to see certain people and only those people, we cannot go against that.”

Obi-Wan watched the word “why” form on Anakin’s lips, but the boy remained silent, mulling over Obi-Wan’s answer. Finally, he nodded. “Okay. I’ll wait out here for you.”

“Good.” Obi-Wan smiled slightly and squeezed Anakin’s shoulder. “Hopefully, I’ll be out of there in a short time.”

Anakin returned the smile, a spark of mischief in his eyes. “See you in four hours.”

Obi-Wan snorted. “You already know them well!”

Anakin snickered and waved him on. “Hurry up and get it over with or else I’ll eat your lunch for you!”

“What about your lunch?”

“I’ll eat my share too!”

“Are you sure you can fit all that food in? You’re kind of small.”

“Oh yeah? Someday I’ll be bigger than you!”

Obi-Wan grinned. A bit of fondness touched his heart. “I bet you will.” He looked back at Anakin for a long moment, then he turned and, squaring his shoulders, entered the Council chamber.

The Council had already assembled. They wasted no time in beginning the meeting once Obi-Wan was inside.

He stepped into the center of the room. “Thank you for giving me the chance to speak to you. You are all aware of the child my former master rescued from slavery on Tatooine earlier this week. I have come to know him well over the course of the past few days and I would like to offer suggestions on his training.”

“Might I remind you,” Ki-Adi Mundi said, leaning forward slightly, “that the boy is not your padawan.”

Obi-Wan bowed his head slightly in recognition. “Yes, I know. I only wish to provide you an insight on Anakin’s personality and offer a mere suggestion on his path to becoming a Jedi.”

Mace Windu nodded. “We understand. Go ahead, Knight Kenobi.”

“Thank you.” Obi-Wan’s hands started to shake. He laced his fingers together and hid them in his sleeves. “I have held lengthy conversations with Anakin and discovered much about his life on Tatooine. I have also spent time meditating with him. He follows me wherever I go and he showed great interest in learning meditation. He struggles with patience and focus, but he is well attuned to the Force.

“He explained how he would often assist his mother in tending minor injuries and illnesses among the other slaves. He showed great enthusiasm in the healing arts and he seems quite knowledgeable on the basics. I am, of course, no expert in this matter, but I recognize his high interest in the subject.”

Obi-Wan hesitated a second before he continued. “In his strengths, I have noticed his weakness. I believe he will struggle with attachments. There is already a Force bond between us.”

The Council members turned to each other in shock.

“You created a bond with him already?” Ki-Adi looked Obi-Wan up and down critically.

“No, Master. I believe it was unwittingly initiated by Anakin.” Obi-Wan licked his lips nervously. “I cannot deny my own feelings for him. I regard him as a reflection of myself, in some ways. I recall a time when I was like him, young and uncertain of how to attain the future I saw so clearly. Perhaps my empathy aided in the formation of the bond.

“But I don’t see it as a downside,” Obi-Wan pressed on quickly, “It demonstrates his kind heart. Despite the trauma he has experienced, he is still inclined to curiosity and love. To foster this good nature, I have an idea on how to proceed.”

He cast a glance to Yoda, seeking any affirmation he could find. Yoda gave him a barely perceptible nod of approval and encouragement. Bolstered by this, Obi-Wan continued. “Anakin should be trained in the healing arts. It is my intuition that he will excel in this area of study. I cannot train him as extensively as he requires, but I learned much in the ways of the Force from my master Qui-Gon Jinn. I can provide him training in other ways, such as meditation and self-defense. In this way, I am confident Anakin will become a great Jedi.”

Ki-Adi shook his head. “You are assuming you will be granted permission to train him.”

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to squirm under the scrutiny. “With all due respect, I cannot break a promise.”

“You mean to say you expect us to grant you this permission,” Ki-Adi countered.

“No, Master, I...” Obi-Wan’s voice faltered. He lowered his gaze. “Master Jinn’s dying wish was for me to train Anakin. I promised him I would do it.”

Mace rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “But you just said you wouldn’t be able to fully train Anakin. Having a shared padawan is unheard of.”

“I know, but I fear dishonoring Master Jinn if I do not play some small role in Anakin’s training,” Obi-Wan persisted.

Ki-Adi raised an eyebrow. “You’re afraid, Knight Kenobi?”

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise. He hadn’t meant for his words to be taken quite like that. He remained silent, considering how to proceed. He could deny it, of course, but the Council would see right through him. _Perhaps I could do something Master Jinn would do._

He stood as tall as he could. “Yes, I am afraid. I have just lost my master in a violent battle. I defeated an ancient creature with burning eyes I will never forget. I am afraid of my memories, I am afraid of failing Master Jinn, and I am afraid of failing Anakin. But no matter how careful you are, haven’t you all felt fear before?”

The room fell eerily silent and still. Obi-Wan couldn’t feel their Force signatures, but he could see their eyes. _They’re all remembering. They have all been afraid. They just won’t admit it._

Eventually, Mace broke the silence. “We will need some time to discuss this matter privately. We will call you back when we have a decision.”

“Thank you.” Obi-Wan bowed briefly, then he turned and left the room.

Anakin immediately bounded to his side and seized his arm. “That was really fast! What did they say? Are you going to train me? Can we hurry up and start?”

A smile touched Obi-Wan’s lips. “Patience. They’re going to call me back in when they’ve made a decision.”

Anakin groaned. “Adults take too long to decide stuff! They should make decisions faster, like I do!”

Obi-Wan managed to stifle a bit of laughter. “Well, that would certainly make life more interesting. I should know. Master Jinn was rather impulsive at times. And he hated waiting on the Council.”

Anakin sighed. He lifted the side of Obi-Wan’s robe and draped it around himself, holding the folds of it under his chin and creating a makeshift hood. “I wish I’d gotten the chance to talk to him more. He was really nice.”

Obi-Wan laid his hand on Anakin’s head. He turned to the window and stared at the morning sky. “I wish that too.”

* * *

The pair waited a couple hours for the Council to call Obi-Wan back. They passed the time in pleasant conversation. For once, Anakin didn’t want to talk. He asked Obi-Wan to tell him stories about Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan gladly obliged, recounting the wildest adventures and the best moments of his apprenticeship. Something deep in Obi-Wan’s heart calmed as he shared his memories.

Towards the end of a particularly fond memory, Obi-Wan’s communicator beeped. He glanced at it and jumped to his feet.

Anakin stood too. “They’re calling you? Finally!”

Obi-Wan nodded and made his way to the door. “I’ll be back.”

Anakin bounced excitedly. “Come back soon!”

Over his shoulder, Obi-Wan called, “I’ll do my best!”

He entered the Council chamber and closed the door behind him. He stepped into the middle of the room, bowed, hid his hands in his sleeves, and waited.

Mace steepled his fingers and spoke slowly and deliberately. “This has been a difficult decision for us to make, but we have reached an agreement.”

Obi-Wan’s heart sank. _They’re going to ignore me completely. Will they even let him be trained at all?_ He attempted to keep his expression neutral as he listened for the final blow.

“We have decided to recognize your insights on this matter,” Mace continued, “We trust that the Force is guiding you along the right path. We also understand and commend your loyalty to Master Qui-Gon Jinn even after his passing, and your commitment to fulfilling your promises.”

Mace paused. Obi-Wan held his breath.

“Anakin Skywalker will be trained in the Jedi arts. We have created a schedule we believe will fulfill every necessary element. Skywalker will spend four days training as a Jedi Healer in the Halls of Healing. He will spend the remaining three days of the week with you.”

Obi-Wan let out his breath. _They agree with me! He’s going to be a Healer! He’s going to be my padawan!_

Mace fixed him with a hard stare. “If this proves to be too taxing for him, you must alert us. Since you have such a firm belief in his training in the Halls of Healing, you must relinquish your time training him if this schedule proves too rigorous.”

“Yes, Master, I understand.”

“Good. Skywalker will begin his training in two days, at the start of the week. Do what you can to prepare him.”

“Yes, I will. Thank you.”

Obi-Wan was dismissed after this. He bowed and turned to leave, barely suppressing a grin. His heart soared in his chest, light from the promises of the future.

Anakin again raced to his side the moment Obi-Wan stepped out. “What did they say?! Am I going to be a Jedi?!”

Obi-Wan let his grin form. Anakin’s enthusiasm was infectious. “Yes, you’re going to be a Jedi!”

Anakin cheered loudly and threw his arms around Obi-Wan’s waist. Obi-Wan laughed and bent down to properly embrace him. Obi-Wan only half listened to Anakin ramble excitedly about getting his robes and going on adventures. He thought of Qui-Gon and his heart flew higher.

_I did it, Master. I will not fail you._


	2. Fever Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years after Anakin left Tatooine, he is excelling in his classes and growing up too fast for Obi-Wan's liking. Four years after the fated duel on Naboo, Obi-Wan still struggles with the ghosts of his past. When his lack of self-preservation catches up to him, Anakin is there to catch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fast update this time because quarantine and procrastination on real life yayyy
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has shown such great interest and support in this fic already!!! I love all of you!!!
> 
> We'll get some of Anakin's POV this time yay! If I'm being truly honest with you, this chapter boils down to a self indulgent sick fic.
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Obi-Waaan!”

He looked up and smiled as his long awaited guest burst through the door. “Anakin! You’re late!”

Anakin shrugged and tossed his bag in the corner of the room. “Only by a few minutes.” He walked over and flopped on the couch beside Obi-Wan, craning his neck to look at the datapad in his master’s hand. “What are you working on? More mission reports?”

Obi-Wan turned off the datapad and set it aside before Anakin could read much. “Yes.”

Anakin wrinkled his nose. “You get sent on too many missions.”

“The galaxy never sleeps.”

“But you’re overworked. The Council shouldn’t do that to you.”

Obi-Wan sighed and massaged his forehead. The dull headache he had endured since the previous night pounded against his skull with new rigor, as if the word “overworked” had set it off. He guarded his pain, hoping it would go undetected by Anakin. “It’s fine. They hold up their end of the deal by keeping my three days with you free. The least I can do is accept every mission they want to give me.”

Anakin humphed, apparently unimpressed. “Well, they could certainly give you a week off occasionally.”

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow. “And what about you, hm? You work a full week all the time, same as me.”

“That’s different!”

“How so?”

“I’m not risking my life for the majority of every single week!”

“Are you worried about me, my padawan?”

Anakin scowled, but his eyes betrayed him. “Maybe a little.”

Obi-Wan smiled and clasped his shoulder. “Don’t waste your time worrying about me. I’m fine. Just focus on your studies.”

Anakin snorted. "I wouldn't be wasting my time." He swung his legs and draped them across Obi-Wan’s lap. He twirled his growing padawan braid around his fingers. “And I am focused on my studies. I just sort of...I feel like I’m not really getting anywhere. Like I’m not learning as fast or as well as I should be.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I don’t know...”

“Yes, you do.”

“Okay, I know! The Jedi Healers aren’t like you. Most of them aren’t, anyway. They’re all so...serious! They give me such generic responses to my work!”

Obi-Wan regarded him thoughtfully. “Try asking for more specific feedback. Whenever Master Jinn got too cryptic, I would just ask him to give me something in particular I could improve on.”

“I guess I could try that,” Anakin mused.

Obi-Wan smiled. “Although I can assure you, you have nothing to worry about. You’re doing excellent work.”

Anakin rolled his eyes. “Come on, how do you know that?”

Obi-Wan couldn’t hide the pride in his voice. “I’ve received messages over the years from various Healers. All of them have spoken highly of your attention and commitment. They tell me you’re a fast learner and your skills in the Force are unparalleled.”

Anakin’s eyes widened. “They told you that?”

Obi-Wan nodded. “I have heard many times from them that they feel you are exactly where you need to be. Do you feel like that?”

“Yes! With all my heart!”

“Good!” Obi-Wan pushed Anakin’s legs off his lap and stood. “Now then, we’ll start with some meditation and then perhaps we’ll run through the blocking we started a few weeks ago.”

Anakin grinned and leapt to his feet. “Ah, that blaster deflecting stuff is too easy!”

“Well, if it’s so easy, then you can show me your perfect technique.”

“Oh, I will!”

They left the room together and made their way to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. While they walked, they discussed Anakin’s latest work in mechanics. The Temple had a small shop which Anakin adored visiting. He spent most of his evenings there, repairing and upgrading droids, even building his own. He told Obi-Wan excitedly that he had a few ideas for the Halls of Healing, ways to make treating patients easier and more effective.

Obi-Wan listened, his heart swelling with pride. Just a few years ago, he had only imagined all the great things Anakin would accomplish. Now the scrawny little boy from Tatooine was fourteen, the top of all his classes, and a favorite student in the Halls of Healing. He was highly perceptive, empathetic, and his passion for his studies showed in everything he did.

He had grown in knowledge, but also in strength. Anakin had reached Obi-Wan’s height, now eye level with his master, and Obi-Wan had no doubt he would soon be much taller. “You’re just destined to be the short one,” Anakin had teased once when Obi-Wan brought it up. Anakin was healthy and athletic. Obi-Wan often sent his energetic padawan on long runs through the Temple or walked him through exercise routines. Anakin had also mastered several lightsaber techniques.

On their first morning together every week, however, Obi-Wan and Anakin always spent it in meditation. Obi-Wan had a favorite spot in the Room of a Thousand Fountains that he had been meditating in since he was a new padawan. Anakin had been following him there since the aftermath of Naboo. They reached their nook and settled into position as their conversation faded.

Anakin immediately sank deep into a meditative state. Obi-Wan found it difficult to follow in his padawan’s footsteps. His head pounded ferociously and, as he knelt on the soft grass, his stomach began to swirl uncomfortably. He pinned it on lack of sleep and living mainly off of ration bars for the past two year at least. He took several deep breaths and released his pain into the Force. He did this several times before he finally managed to slip into a semi meditative state.

His thoughts dwelled on distant memories. He saw vague shadows of the future. Uncertainty and fear coiled in his chest. He slipped out of meditation well before Anakin, exhaustion and confusion weighing in his heart.

He sat still and quiet until Anakin slipped out of meditation. He most likely noticed Obi-Wan’s pale skin, but he didn’t comment on it. Instead, he cheerfully announced, “Time for lunch!”

Obi-Wan tried to share Anakin’s enthusiasm, but he could only muster a half hearted smile.

He blinked and found himself sitting in the cafeteria, a tray of food in front of him. He couldn’t quite remember how he’d gotten there, but he recalled Anakin’s warm hand in his own, guiding him through the Temple hallways. _Maybe I need to catch up on more sleep than I thought I did._

“Hey, Master,” Anakin said lightly, “eat up. It’ll be harder to keep up with me on an empty stomach.”

Obi-Wan glanced up at Anakin. He grinned back at him, eyes alight with humor. But Obi-Wan knew him better. He saw the concern buried under the delight.

Still, Obi-Wan’s stomach protested at the thought of food. He shook his head slightly and sighed. “I had a big breakfast. You can eat mine if you’re still hungry.”

Anakin’s grin began to fade. “I don’t think a mug of tea qualifies as a big breakfast. Or even a breakfast at all.”

“Really, Anakin, I’m fine. Here.” He pushed his tray towards him.

Anakin frowned but didn’t refuse. He finished his tray and ate most of the food on Obi-Wan’s.

They cleared their places and headed for the training rooms. The pair didn’t ever spend much time there. Anakin only had a minor interest in lightsaber technique. He preferred to spend his time listening to Obi-Wan recount Jedi legends and recite passages of the latest book he was reading. Obi-Wan often obliged. He agreed that Anakin needed little lightsaber training, anyway, and he perfected every new form almost right away.

Anyone foolish enough to threaten the Halls of Healing would meet a fierce protector. They’d be out cold before they made it past the door.

Obi-Wan ran Anakin through a few basic warm-ups, then he started up a training droid and watched his apprentice deflect the bolts fired at him with ease and precision. Anakin went through the motions until he tired of it and shut off the little orb.

Obi-Wan smiled. “Good job. Your form is excellent.”

Anakin beamed. “Thank you, Master. I’m ready for any coward who dares attack those who cannot defend themselves!” He set his hand on his hip and twirled his lightsaber, watching the teal blade in satisfaction.

Obi-Wan straightened from his position against the wall. Dark thoughts suddenly invaded his mind, flooding his heart with dread. He remembered a set of yellow eyes and a red lightsaber. “Anakin, you know that not every adversary will carry a blaster. Some will have a lightsaber, same as you.”

Anakin looked up, surprised. “Yes...and some will carry only their fists. Others, their wit. I assure you, I’m ready.”

“Show me,” Obi-Wan replied, unclipping his lightsaber, “and maybe I’ll let you get away with no lightsaber training for a long time.”

Anakin laughed, a little uncertainly. “I’m not really one for sparring..." A shadow crossed his face. "Besides, you look awfully pale. Are you sure you’re up for this?”

“If you spar with me now, I promise you won’t have to work with your lightsaber for a month.”

Anakin hesitated. “Can we make it two months?”

“Alright, two months.”

“Excellent!”

Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber. He and Anakin slowly circled each other, watching every move the other made. Obi-Wan swung first. Anakin deftly parried the blow, teal clashing with blue. They continued in a blur of motion, swinging and blocking with speed and accuracy. Soon, they were both breathing heavily and drenched in sweat, but neither backed down.

Their fight ended at last when Anakin found a hole in Obi-Wan’s defense and made a jab at it. Obi-Wan conceded the win and they shut off their lightsabers.

“You’re slipping, old man,” Anakin joked, playfully elbowing his mentor’s arm.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “You know, I’m not _that_ much older than you.”

Anakin laughed breathlessly and clipped his lightsaber to his belt. Obi-Wan did the same, wiping the sweat off his forehead. His hands shook. In fact, his whole body trembled from exertion. White spots danced in his vision. He leaned back against the wall as a low ringing started in his ears. _When was the last time I drank something? Was that the tea this morning? Foolish of me._

“Obi-Wan!”

He lifted his head sharply. Anakin stood in front of him, his hands on his shoulders and his eyes wide.

“Hey, did you hear me?” Anakin’s voice was thick with concern.

“I’m sorry, no. I was...lost in thought,” Obi-Wan explained lamely.

“Lost in thought, hm. Poor excuse.” Anakin lightly touched his forehead with the back of his hand. “You’re burning hot.”

“Of course I am. I was just sparring with you.”

“No, that’s not the reason.” Anakin sighed heavily. “Kriff it, I shouldn’t have let you do that. You had a headache all morning, didn’t you?”

Obi-Wan looked away guiltily. “Nothing gets past you...”

“Exactly, so why do you even try?” He wrapped his arm around his waist. “Come on. We’re going back to your room so you can rest, and you’re not going to protest one bit.”

Obi-Wan didn’t have the strength to argue. He let Anakin guide him out of the room and back to his quarters. He obediently drank a cup of water and then went right to his bed. Despite his pulsing head, he fell asleep the moment he closed his eyes, drifting into distorted dreams.

* * *

_Darkness engulfed him, an all-consuming blackness. It blinded him and stole the breath from his lungs. Some invisible force propelled him forward through the inky dark. He tried struggling against it, but his efforts proved fruitless. He continued hurtling towards something ahead._

_He caught sight of a light in the distance. Instead of feeling relieved, dread coursed through his veins. Cold sweat broke out on his forehead. He reached for his lightsaber but found no trace of the comforting hilt._

_The light ahead grew brighter and closer. Panic began to build in his chest. Whatever waited for him in that light, he didn’t care to face. He kicked out, fighting uselessly against the current he had been caught in._

_Closer, brighter..._

_Suddenly, he stood in a large room, fluorescent light burning his eyes. He shielded his face with his hand and blinked rapidly._

_A lightsaber ignited behind him. He whirled around, lowering his hand._

_Yellow eyes. Two hungry flames, reflecting the red blade in his hand._

_“Weakling,” the creature hissed, taking a step towards him._

_Obi-Wan flinched and scrambled several steps back. “No...no, not again! I killed you! You’re gone!”_

_Darth Maul laughed, low and menacing. “I can never truly be defeated. I will always be there, lurking in the shadows of your mind.” He tilted his head, strangely curious. “Tell me, when you close your eyes at night, do you see me?”_

_Obi-Wan’s breaths came rapidly, short and stuttering. “Leave me alone! Please!”_

_Maul sneered. “Are you begging? Has the mighty Sith killer shown his true nature at last?”_

_Obi-Wan sank to his knees, holding his arms up defensively as Maul prowled closer. “What do you want? Why won’t you leave me alone?”_

_Maul reached Obi-Wan’s trembling figure. He bent on one knee, rested his elbow on it, and leaned in. His hot, foul breath ruffled the locks of hair hanging across Obi-Wan’s forehead. Obi-Wan shrank back with a shudder. He didn’t dare lift his gaze to those horrible eyes._

_“Coward,” Maul whispered harshly, “You’re nothing but a sniveling, terrified child, hiding behind a facade of wisdom and righteousness. Do you really think you ever made your precious master proud?”_

_Tears pricked Obi-Wan’s eyes. “Stop. Leave me alone.”_

_Maul laughed again. "You're a fool. You claim to fight for peace, justice, and freedom. And yet...your knighthood is built on conflict, hatred, and death. You became a Jedi because you_ killed _." He snatched a fistful of Obi-Wan's hair and yanked his head up. Obi-Wan froze, his gaze locking with Maul's. "You sought revenge. Your blood boiled with it. Do you remember?"_ _Maul's fist tightened. Obi-Wan gasped sharply but remained frozen._

_"Can you live with that, Kenobi?"_

_Several tears spilled down Obi-Wan's cheeks. He closed his eyes and silently begged for mercy._

_Maul released his grip, shoving his head down. Obi-Wan's palms slammed on the floor, his forehead narrowly missing the cold metal. He sobbed softly between panic stricken gasps. Vaguely, he sensed Maul straighten to his feet. Hopefully, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and lifted his head. He prayed he would see Maul walking away, leaving him for good._

_Instead, he stared into the eyes of Qui-Gon Jinn._

_More tears rolled down his face. “M-master?”_

_Qui-Gon smirked and raised his lightsaber. “Pathetic.”_

_He swung the blade toward Obi-Wan’s vulnerable form._

_Obi-Wan screamed and flung his arms up._

_Darkness swallowed him._

* * *

Anakin sat dutifully at Obi-Wan’s side, watching his master’s chest rise and fall. He gripped his hand tightly and, with his free hand, adjusted the damp cloth on Obi-Wan’s forehead. He tore his gaze away from his still form and looked out the window at the afternoon traffic.

A full day had passed since Anakin had sent Obi-Wan to rest. Anakin still cursed himself for not noticing how sick Obi-Wan had grown throughout the day. Of course, he had seen how pale he had been when he arrived that morning, but Anakin couldn’t remember a time when Obi-Wan had _not_ been pale. He constantly wore himself thin, running errands for the Council and running headlong into danger. All to protect complete strangers.

_Don’t pretend you don’t understand. You would do the same if you were in his place._

Anakin sighed and leaned back in his chair. He studied Obi-Wan’s face. His stomach lurched as memories of the previous night assaulted him.

He had been relaxing on the couch. Obi-Wan had been in bed, asleep, for hours. Anakin had passed the time reading one of his textbooks and taking notes, then he had decided to sneak a look at the mission report Obi-Wan had been writing earlier. He had been midway through a rather exciting retelling of a stand-off between Obi-Wan and a giant bird when he detected the shift in the Force.

His senses had gone haywire. Something had happened to Obi-Wan. He had raced to his master’s side to find him tangled in his blanket, burning with fever and whimpering faint pleas to “stop” and “go away”. Anakin had immediately torn off the blanket and run back to retrieve a towel from the kitchenette. Thinking back on those moments now, Anakin could only truly remember the fear in his veins at the intense heat radiating off Obi-Wan.

The next thing he remembered was Obi-Wan’s face twisting in utter terror and the scream that tore from his throat and shook Anakin to the core.

He hadn’t known what to do as Obi-Wan thrashed in his arms, gray eyes finally open but glossy with fever, not seeing what was truly there but something that was not. He had no idea how he’d done it, but somehow, he had managed to calm Obi-Wan enough to leave him and comm the Halls of Healing.

Almost in an instant, they had wound up there, with Obi-Wan in a hospital bed and Anakin at his side.

A soft, low moan from Obi-Wan shook Anakin out of his memories. He leaned forward again and smoothed his damp hair back. “It’s okay, Obi-Wan,” he whispered, “I’m here. I’ll protect you.”

Anakin checked the lines in Obi-Wan’s arm. He glanced at the monitor screen, keeping track of his pulse and breathing. Several healers had assured Anakin that Obi-Wan’s fever was under control, but still, he worried. He had taken care of plenty of fevers during his apprenticeship in the Halls, but this was vastly different. This time, his brother was the one soaked in sweat and locked in a terrible fever dream.

He tried to relax in the chair. _He’s fine. His temperature is going down. When he wakes up, he’ll probably say something sarcastic and you’ll both laugh and everything will be okay._

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. _I’m so tired..._ His eyes drifted closed. _Maybe I’ll just close my eyes for a bit. Maybe when I open them, everything will be normal again..._

When he did open his eyes, the sky had grown dark.

He rubbed a sore spot on his neck and turned to Obi-Wan. His master hadn’t moved, but Anakin thought he looked more peaceful. He breathed a small sigh of relief and squeezed his hand.

At this, Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes.

Anakin brightened. “Obi-Wan!”

Gradually, Obi-Wan focused on him. “...n’kin...wh...”

Anakin gently shushed him. “You’re in the Halls of Healing. You have a high fever.”

Obi-Wan studied his surroundings slowly, then his gaze came to rest on Anakin again. “...’m sorry.”

“No, there’s nothing to apologize for!”

Obi-Wan tried to speak again. He coughed instead and turned his head away.

“Hold on!” Anakin leapt up and retrieved a cup of water. He returned and helped Obi-Wan drink some of it.

Obi-Wan rested his hand on Anakin’s arm in silent gratitude.

They sat together for a time in the dim light, neither making a sound. Anakin clasped Obi-Wan’s arm and watched the monitors. He knew, deep in his heart, that the worst had already passed, that nothing else would go wrong. Still, he would not so quickly forget the primal fear in Obi-Wan’s eyes and the way his sweat slicked hands had desperately grasped at Anakin’s tunic.

“How long has it been?” Obi-Wan croaked faintly.

“Not long. About a day.”

“Have you had any rest?”

A smile touched Anakin’s lips. “A bit. I’m okay, really. I mean, you gave me a heart attack, but I’m _fine_.”

Obi-Wan’s face fell.

Anakin cringed. “Kriff it, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean- I just- ...You scared me. You felt like you were on fire, and you were dreaming o-or hallucinating about something awful... But it wasn’t your fault.”

“It was. I should have been more careful.”

“Nobody intends to get sick, Obi-Wan.”

“But I could have prevented it, I’m sure. If I hadn’t been such an idiot.”

Anakin frowned. He shuffled his chair closer. “Hey. No self-deprecating comments allowed.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

“Look,” Anakin continued, “you’d be surprised how many people get fevers and stuff because they forget to do basic things like drink water and get enough sleep. I’m really glad that’s all this is. And you shouldn’t blame yourself for getting sick. It happens, even when people are careful. Just don’t make it a habit.”

The corner of Obi-Wan’s mouth quirked up in a wry smile. “I don’t know. Perhaps you need a good adrenaline rush every now and then.”

Anakin grinned. “How about you stick to making me run laps?”

“If you insist.”

Anakin laughed and gave Obi-Wan a gentle, one armed hug. Obi-Wan pressed his face in the crook of Anakin’s neck and squeezed his arm.

They broke apart after a long minute. They kept their hands clasped around each other's wrists. Anakin took note of the more normal heat of Obi-Wan's skin and more pieces of his heart quieted. Still, Anakin couldn’t help his curiosity any longer. He hesitated a second, then he asked, “What did you dream about?”

Obi-Wan pressed his lips in a thin line and turned to look out the window.

Anakin regretted his question immediately. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. You don't have to tell me."

“No, it's fine. I dreamt of Naboo,” Obi-Wan replied after a pause, “I saw the Sith, Darth Maul. But it was different.” He described what he had seen, his gaze never moving from the starry night sky.

Anakin’s heart ached at the pain and sorrow in Obi-Wan’s voice as he recounted the dream. When he finished, he reached over and ran the tips of his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair. “That’s horrible...”

“At least he’s dead.”

“Yeah, he is. He can’t hurt you anymore. But he couldn’t even if he were alive, because I’d protect you. I _will_ protect you. I always will.”

Obi-Wan turned back to him and smiled. “It’s my responsibility to protect you.”

Anakin shrugged. “Then we protect each other. That’s what brothers do. They stick together and keep each other safe.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes slipped closed. “Always?”

Anakin pressed a light kiss to Obi-Wan’s forehead. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy ending, anyone? Thanks for reading!! I had so much fun reading up about Jedi Healers. You should have seen my face when I found out they have TEAL LIGHTSABERS! How cool! How pretty!
> 
> I also had a ton of fun exploring how Anakin might have grown up in this new setting. I feel like he'd be very confident and reckless still, but his determination would be stronger than ever!
> 
> On another note, if y'all have anything specific you wanna see, feel free to suggest in the comments! I already have a bunch of ideas for chapters focusing on Clone Wars episodes, like Landing at Point Rain (obviously! Obi-Wan whump here we come!), but if you have a burning desire for something specific, I just might like it too and write it :D :D


	3. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on Naboo, Anakin has a terrible nightmare about his mother. Fearing the worst, he goes to Tatooine with Padmé. They resolve the issue successfully, but a new problem arises when Obi-Wan contacts them from Geonosis. Soon, they are caught in a full scale battle and left with more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the Fourth be with you/Happy Revenge of the Fifth!! I'm catching both days because it's midnight here lol. Anywho are y'all ready for some Attack of the Clones????
> 
> This chapter omigosh. It's so huge. I'm sorry. I was gonna try to split it up but then there was no good place to do it so I just left it but. Oh no. it's so big. I'm so sorry.
> 
> I only?? barely??? paid attention to canon honestly... I had my own ideas and I went for them, regardless of what the movie tells me. But hey, that's what fanfic is about, right?
> 
> IN OTHER NEWS if y'all are interested, I made a playlist for this fic!! You can find it on my Spotify here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0KFj6DoEHGzBzTsBjotone?si=WrsnvQ-DSDe9TCuV3PKm5A

_Blood. Sweat. Fear._

_The stench of it overpowered Anakin. He gagged on the hot, heavy air. His legs wobbled from his sudden burst of adrenaline, his feet slipping on the loose sand. Someone followed him closely. He didn’t know who, but their presence in the Force comforted him._

_He tore open the door of the hut._

“Mom!”

Anakin sat up straight in bed, eyes flying open. He gasped for breath and clutched his blanket. His gaze darted around the room frantically. He took in the shapes of the furniture in the darkness, the space that had grown so familiar over the past few weeks.

_I’m on Naboo. I’m safe._

His relief lasted only a second. His nightmare burned in his mind. He shuddered and wiped the sweat off his brow with a trembling hand. _Something’s wrong. I need to go back._

He tore the blanket off and stood. He threw on his shoes and his belt, clipping his lightsaber to it. He checked the pouch of crystals, counting them quickly. He made it to the door, his hand halfway to the knob, when he paused.

He could almost hear Obi-Wan’s voice. _Slow down. Think this through, Anakin._

He lowered his hand and paced to the window, opening the curtain. He looked out at the quiet, peaceful city and took a deep breath. He tried to think of what Obi-Wan would tell him. Beyond reminding him to slow down, beyond telling him to think before he rushed in head first.

_Trust in the Force. What does it tell you?_

He closed his eyes and let the Force flow through him. He followed it as it swam through his chest, tugging his heart along with it as it passed. He let his mind pursue their trail until the Force stopped. He could almost see his old home, his heart urging him to return, to see what had happened.

If anything had happened at all.

He had only taken a beginner’s course in mind healing, but he had learned much from it. He knew his childhood had caused deep scars that would never completely heal. He had to be conscious of that. He also knew that visions were rare. What he saw had most likely just been a nightmare. Nothing more.

But the way the Force seemed to call to him, urging him to return to Tatooine...

He opened his eyes and set his jaw. _If it’s the will of the Force, then I will go._

Anakin snatched his robe and slipped it on. He left the room and headed straight to the hangar. He had no idea how exactly he would get a ship, since he had no real access to them, but he knew he would figure it out when he got there. That strategy always worked out for him.

His pace quickened as he neared the hanger. The Force sang around him. Deep in his heart, he knew he was on the right path.

He turned a corner and smacked into someone coming the other way.

“Kriffing hell!” he cursed in surprise. He looked down and met Padmé’s wide eyed gaze. “Padmé- I mean- my lady- ugh... I’m so sorry!”

She looked equally startled with her hand over her heart, but her expression softened when she recognized him. “No, no, I’m sorry! I should know better than to go barreling around corners like that.”

Anakin rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. “Um...I didn’t mean to curse.”

Padmé laughed. “Trust me, it’s fine. My mouth is probably worse than yours.”

“Is that a challenge?”

She laughed harder. He thought it sounded like music.

“Anyway,” she said when her mirth faded, “if I may ask, what are you doing up? It’s barely three in the morning.”

“I might ask you the same question,” he quipped.

She shrugged and hugged her shawl closer. “I was restless, I guess. When I was little, my mother always told me to take a walk around the house if I couldn’t sleep. Go and look at the stars for a while. It’s always helped.”

Anakin thought of his own mother. His nightmare rushed back to him, sending a shiver down his spine.

Padmé noticed. “What’s wrong, Ani?”

He hesitated. “It’s sort of dumb, but...”

He briefly explained his nightmare to her. She listened intently. He could almost feel her heart shattering for him.

When he finished, she took his hand and squeezed it. “Do you think something’s really wrong?”

“I’m not sure,” he admitted, “but going back to Tatooine feels right in the Force.”

She nodded. “Okay. Then let’s go.”

“No, Padmé, my mother might be in danger! I don’t want you to be, too.”

“Two is better than one. I’m coming with you. Besides, how were you planning on getting a ship?”

“I was just...going to figure it out when I got there.”

She rolled her eyes and smiled fondly. “Go to the hangar. I’ll meet you there. Don’t leave without me!”

Anakin squeezed her hand. “I’ll wait, I promise.”

They parted ways, heading in opposite directions. Anakin listened to the Force as he walked to the hangar, trying his best to imitate Obi-Wan whenever he did the same. Warmth flooded his heart. His skin tingled with anticipation. _This is good. This is right._

He reached the door of the hangar. He leaned against the wall to wait for Padmé. He took out a crystal and rolled it between his fingers.

While he watched the light of the moon dance on the surface of the little gem, he wondered what his life would be like if things had turned out differently. He probably would have remained on Tatooine forever. He shuddered to imagine it. As hard as it was to leave his mother, he couldn’t imagine his life without Obi-Wan and Padmé.

He thought of Obi-Wan and wondered how his brother fared. He could always feel him there, his presence through their Force bond as warm and bright as ever. He reached for the connection, closing his eyes as the Force swelled around him. He sent a wave of affection and peace to him. Obi-Wan didn’t respond, but Anakin thought his Force signature brightened. _He must be asleep. Thank the Force! He needs it._

His thoughts wandered to Padmé. Memories flashed before him, memories of their first adventure on Tatooine, of the continuation on Naboo, and of all their conversations in between. He remembered their parting, and he remembered their reunion.

_“It’s so good to see you again, Padmé.”_

_“It’s good to see you, too! I see your training has been going well.”_

_“I couldn’t be happier.”_

He smiled at the memory. Truly, he couldn’t be happier with his life. He was well on his way to becoming a Jedi, and he had a family and friends who loved and supported him. Of course, his circle wasn’t exactly large, but he preferred it that way. He would rather have the strongest relationships with two or three people than shallow ones with hundreds.

Although, he couldn’t deny that his favorite part of being a Healer was creating relationships with patients. He built personal connections quickly. The first step to treating every patient was to let them know they’re supported. That they’re not alone.

Now that he thought about it, he wasn't so sure his circle was as small as he made it out to be. Since he was quite adept at putting people at ease, he had, rather accidentally, acquired quite a large following of younglings. He had a few recurring patients from the group, whether they were troublemakers or simply prone to accidents. He had started making a point to visit the creche every week to see the children and spend some time playing with them. Sometimes, he brought a droid he was building and showed it off to them. He practically lived for the sound of their laughter.

“What’s got you smiling so much?”

Anakin opened his eyes. Padmé approached him with a smile of her own. She had changed into a plain white outfit and pinned her hair up. She had a blaster clipped to her belt.

He shrugged. “Thinking about home.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Coruscant or Tatooine?”

“Good point. Coruscant. I have a lot of friends who probably can’t wait to hear about what I’ve been up to.”

“Oh? You haven’t spoken about all these friends before.”

Anakin grinned. “They’re the kids at the Temple.”

“Oh!” Her eyes brightened. “And how many friends is that?”

He ran through the list of names. “Um...thirty? Maybe? I mean, that’s not counting the initiates. Or the droids, as a matter of fact.”

She lightly touched his arm. “Trust you to make friends with children and droids, not your own classmates.”

His face fell. He closed his fist around the crystal in his hand. “Is that...bad?”

“No! On the contrary. I think it suits you.”

He ducked his head to hide the light coloring on his cheeks.

She dropped her hand. “Come on. We can take my ship. I left a message so anyone looking for us will know where we’ve gone.”

He tucked the crystal back in the pouch and followed her through the door. She strode purposefully to her ship and went inside. Anakin trailed after her. The gravity of the situation began to settle in his chest. He watched Padmé start up the ship, but his mind took him back to his nightmare. He wondered what he would do if his mother really was in danger. He had no idea if she would still be at his old house or not. If she left, where would he even begin? If she had been captured, how would he find her then? Would anyone have bothered to keep track of her?

He sat in the co-pilot’s seat as Padmé steered the ship out of the hangar. She turned to him and gave him a reassuring smile. The gesture helped calm his nerves. He took a deep breath to steady himself.

They set their course and shot into hyperspace.

_Trust in the Force._

_I’m coming, Mom._

* * *

Anakin watched the twin suns set, carefully counting out each breath. He fiddled with the edge of his robe. He tried hard to release his anxiety into the Force, but somehow, it stubbornly remained in his chest, tightening around his heart.

He and Padmé had arrived only hours ago. They had tracked his mother to her new home and learned the story of her life since Anakin left. Or at least what the Lars family knew. When Anakin had heard of her capture by Tusken raiders, he had immediately made plans to rescue her. All he had to do was wait for dark.

That proved more difficult than he had hoped.

A light shone briefly behind him as someone exited the Lars home. Padmé came to stand beside him, her quiet strength easing his anxious heart.

“It’s almost time,” she breathed.

Anakin nodded, his throat tightening.

“Hey.” She grasped his hand and rubbed his knuckles with her thumb. “What is it you say, ‘trust in the Force’?”

“It will guide us.”

Padmé nodded and squeezed his hand. “It will. I believe in it, and I believe in you. Whatever happens tonight, it’s meant to be.”

Anakin squeezed back. “You’re sure you want to come with me?”

“Of course I’m sure! You’ll need someone to watch your back.”

“Thank you, Padmé.”

They embraced in the fading light of the suns. They remained there until the last of the rays of sunlight had disappeared below the horizon. Then, together, they got on a speeder and raced to the Tusken raider’s camp.

They reached their destination in about an hour. They parked the speeder behind a sand dune some distance from the camp. They crawled to the top and looked down. The camp rested in the valley before them, a torch still burning here and there. Anakin studied the clusters of huts, searching for where they might be keeping his mother.

“She might be in the center of the camp,” Padmé whispered, as if reading his thoughts, “or at least near the center.”

“I agree,” he replied, “It would make any escape attempts near impossible.”

“Good thing this is a rescue, then.”

A smile touched Anakin’s lips. “Yeah, good thing.” He took a deep breath. “We’ll have to go to the middle, then. If we go straight there, then swing wide around that torchlight and come back, that might give us a chance to get in without alerting anyone of our presence.”

Padmé watched where he pointed and nodded. “Good idea.”

Anakin frowned. “Wait, here. Put this on.” He took off his robe and held it out for her. “You’ll blend in easier if you’re in black.”

She slipped it on. “Thank you.”

“Don’t trip on it. Sorry, I’m tall.”

“I’ll manage.”

Anakin clasped her hand. She gripped his tightly.

They locked eyes and held it for a long moment.

Then, as one, they moved over the top of the sand dune and descended into the valley.

They crept into the camp, moving as silently as they could, weaving between the huts. Anakin led the way towards the center of the camp. Padmé followed close behind, gathering his robe in one hand and holding the edge off the ground. She held her blaster at the ready in her other hand.

Anakin’s heart thudded in his ears. Dread coiled in his stomach. He kept his hand on his lightsaber, his eyes darting side to side, watching the shadows. He stayed alert in the Force, feeling for any hint of an impending threat. At the same time, he reached beyond that, searching for any sign of his mother. He let the Force guide his feet.

Anakin and Padmé maneuvered around the light of the torch, as they had planned. He scanned their surroundings, his eyes falling on a hut to the right. His heart tugged urgently. The Force narrowed in, pulling him there. _That one._

Abruptly, he changed direction and ran to it. Padmé somehow stayed at his heels. Perhaps she had seen his head turn and knew what he planned before he knew himself.

He dashed to the door of the hut. His feet slipped on the loose sand. As he approached, he caught a sickeningly familiar stench.

Blood. Sweat. Fear.

He tore open the door of the hut.

“Mom?!”

Anakin’s voice came in a hoarse whisper. His eyes flitted across the interior of the hut. He gagged on the hot, stale air. His heart leapt to his throat as his gaze was drawn to a limp figure ahead of him.

“Mom!”

He rushed to her side and immediately began grappling with the bonds on her wrists. He managed to untie them after a short struggle. He ripped them away, several of his fingers bleeding from under torn nails. He caught her and carefully lowered her to the ground, keeping his arm around her shoulders and cradling her head in the crook of his elbow.

Shmi stirred as he scanned her injuries. She reached up with a trembling hand and stroked his cheek. “Ani? Is that really you?”

His vision blurred with tears. “Yes! Yes, I’m here!”

She gave him a weak smile. “My little boy... You’ve grown so much.”

Anakin choked back a sob. “Hold on. I’m going to save you. You just have to hold on.”

Shmi studied his face and then ran her hand down his padawan braid, her gaze following her hand. Her smile widened. “I’m so proud of you.”

He took her hand. “I know. I’m going to get you out of here. Just hold on, okay?”

He thought he saw her nod. Then, she whispered, “I love you, my son.”

Anakin swallowed hard. Tears streamed down his cheeks. “I love you, Mom.”

She went limp in his arms. He pressed his lips together and desperately felt for her pulse. He relished in the beat of her heart, faint but present. He closed his eyes and sought out the worst of her injuries with the Force. He steadied his breathing and focused his energy on the wounds. He knew how dangerous healing this way could be, but his reckless need to save her blocked any thoughts of the dangers out.

He pulled back when he was certain she was stable. He opened his eyes and studied her. His stomach twisted at the horrible injuries still riddling her body. The longer he looked, the greater the storm in his chest became, stirring up a fiery anger.

“How could they do this to her? _Why_ did they do this?!”

Padmé knelt by him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. Anakin had almost forgotten she was there. Her warm light seeped into his chest, calming the storm. His anger retreated. He sobbed quietly and leaned against her. Padmé tilted her head against his and reached up to run her fingers through his hair.

Anakin allowed himself to cry for a minute before he forced back his tears and sat up straight. “I can heal her, but I don’t dare try it here.”

Padmé nodded. “Then let’s get out of here, quickly.”

He carefully gathered his mother in his arms and stood. Padmé got to her feet before him, peering outside to check for any of the raiders.

“I’m nervous,” she admitted, turning back, “We haven’t seen any guards or anything.”

“They must not deem her very important, then,” Anakin replied, bitterness creeping into his voice, “She must be for some sick entertainment.”

Padmé scrunched her nose in disgust. “What brutes.”

Anakin agreed. “At least there’s a pretty big chance they won’t come searching for her. They can seek entertainment elsewhere. The lack of guards... Maybe they got bored.”

“Ugh. Probably.” Padmé poked her head out the door again, then she retreated back in. “I don’t see anyone. Do you feel anything?”

Anakin reached out with the Force. “No. Nothing.”

“Good. Let’s get out of here.”

Padmé held her blaster up and led the way out. Anakin stayed alert, ready for any warning from the Force, ready for a threat of attack.

No such warning came. They made it out of the camp and back to the speeder without incident. Anakin huddled in the back with Shmi, hugging her close. Padmé started it up and drove as fast as she could back to the Lars home.

The journey back seemed to stretch on for hours. When Anakin caught sight of the dark shape of their farm on the horizon, he could have cried again at the relief that flooded his chest. Padmé pulled up to the door and shut off the speeder. She hopped out of the seat and ran to the door, holding it open. Anakin slipped off the back and carried his mother inside.

The family had been waiting for them. When they entered, they all crowded around, expressing their shock and relief. Anakin ignored them. His task loomed ominously like a knife against his throat.

He went straight to a bedroom on the side of the home and laid Shmi on the bed. Padmé followed him in, her face tight with concern. She shrugged off his robe and tossed it on a chair.

“What are you going to do?” Padmé asked.

Anakin selected a crystal from the pouch at his hip. “I can heal her with the help of this crystal.”

“Can I help?”

“Stay close to me, please.”

She rested her hand on his back. “I’ll be right here.”

He rolled the crystal between his fingers and set his jaw in determination. He had only healed with a crystal once, and he’d had help from an instructor. He barely had an idea of what to do. Technically, he wasn’t even allowed to carry the crystals at all, but he had picked up a habit of fiddling with them and he had chosen to carry them around anyway.

He'd always been a rebel.

Anakin took a deep breath, rested the crystal on Shmi’s chest, and closed his eyes. He blocked out every stray thought, every grain of doubt and fear, until all he knew was the task before him. He reached out with the Force and took stock of every single injury his mother had sustained. Then, channeling his energy through the crystal, he began mending all the wounds.

He could almost see bones fusing back together, cavernous slashes sealing and new skin covering the marks. He listened as his mother’s breathing strengthened and evened out. Her heart beat steadier and louder. His own strength faltered as he struggled to maintain the healing.

“I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me,” he muttered, repeating the phrase as a steady mantra. When his voice began to fail, Padmé picked up the words, mumbling them in his ear.

Anakin had no idea how long they continued like this. He used his energy to heal Shmi, listening to Padmé’s steady voice, until there was nothing left to heal. He retreated from the sort of trance he had slipped under, his senses returning. He blinked wearily as Padmé fell silent. She rubbed circles on his back and softly called his name.

He looked up at her, white spots dancing in his vision. “Did it work?”

Padmé smiled. “Yes! Yes, look, you did it!”

Anakin turned his head back to Shmi. He studied her peaceful face. “I saved her.”

He looked back at Padmé and grinned. Her smile widened, but her expression quickly shifted to concern and shock.

“Ani? Are you okay?!”

He frowned as something warm trickled across his lips. He reached up and touched his face. His hand came away bloodied. The floor tilted and a high pitched ringing began in his ears.

“Kriff it...”

“Anakin!”

The world faded to black.

* * *

Anakin woke gradually in a dimly lit room. He stared blearily up at the ceiling, forcing his sluggish brain to remind him where he was and what had happened. He was lying on a cot in a sparsely decorated and windowless room. A small lamp on a dresser at the far end gave off the slight amount of light.

A warm hand was pressed in his own. He turned his head slightly. Padmé was slumped forward in a chair, her head resting on his arm. He tightened his grip on her hand, taking note of the bandages encasing a few of his fingertips. He hadn’t realized he had done enough damage to his nails that they warranted such care. He let his eyes slip closed again, drinking in the peace of the moment.

His eyes snapped open as quickly as they had closed. _Mom! I have to check on her!_

He struggled to sit up. His limbs hung heavy, like thick weights strapped to him. His head spun the second he lifted it. He swallowed back a bit of bile and pressed a shaking hand to his forehead. A fresh stream of blood began from his nose. He cursed under his breath and slumped back against the pillow.

Footsteps alerted him to a new presence in the room. He looked up and met his mother’s gaze. She stood tall in the doorway, clean and healthy, her eyes warm and bright.

Relief and surprise washed over him. “Mom!”

Shmi hurried to him, taking out a handkerchief. “Where did you learn to curse like that?”

Anakin grinned. “I learned that here on Tatooine. I just never dared to say it in your presence.”

She laughed a little as she carefully cleaned the blood off his face.

He studied her face, drinking in the familiarity of it and the memories that flooded his mind. He felt like a child again, safe in the security of his mother’s protection and love. She finished her task, then she leaned forward and kissed his forehead, stroking a few stray curls off his forehead.

He sank into her gentle touch, tears pricking his eyes. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” she replied immediately, “But I am truly proud of you, my son. I can tell you’ve been happy these past years.”

“I have! I’ve learned so much!” Anakin began to recount everything that had happened since he left Tatooine. He told her about his training. He talked about Obi-Wan and all their adventures. He spoke in a low voice while Padmé slept on peacefully. Shmi listened with interest and pride in her eyes. The conversation continued, even after he had finished describing his time on Coruscant. They spoke in hushed tones about every day things, carrying on as if no time had passed since their days at the dinner table together.

Soon, Padmé stirred and sat up in her chair. Anakin and Shmi greeted her cheerfully. The conversation changed direction again. Shmi began sharing stories of Anakin’s childhood, much to his chagrin. He would have preferred some of the tales of his antics stayed hidden away. However, he couldn’t help but adore the sound of Padmé’s laughter.

It was only when the conversation faded and Shmi stepped away that he realized he and Padmé had kept their hands locked together the whole time.

She noticed him staring at their hands. A frown pulled at the corners of her lips and she started to pull hers away. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t even realize...”

Anakin held her hand fast. “No, it’s okay. Actually, something as simple as holding hands is a great healing method. It’s very calming.”

Her expression relaxed. “I see.” She was silent for a moment before she continued. “Speaking of which, what happened earlier? When you came out of that...trance, I guess, you got so pale and you were shaking and sweating a-and then you were bleeding and then you just...collapsed! And all the sudden, you were so still, I could hardly tell if you were even breathing.” She looked down. “I was terrified.”

Anakin’s heart sank. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

“But what _did_ happen?”

“Force exhaustion. I must have used the crystal incorrectly and accidentally exerted myself too much.”

Padmé raised her eyes again. “You used it incorrectly?! I thought you knew what you were doing!”

“I mean, I had a vague idea!”

She pressed her hand against her forehead and snorted in disbelief. Still, a smile touched her face. “Your mother’s right. You’re so reckless.”

He shrugged and grinned. “Yeah, I guess. At least Obi-Wan wasn’t here to see that. I’d never hear the end of it! I’m always warning him about Force exhaustion, especially after he had to be rescued from a dangerous Outer Rim planet last year. He had it so bad, he could barely stay awake long enough to send a distress call. It’s a miracle he even got back to his ship.”

“Sounds like you’re in good company,” Padmé said dryly.

Anakin snickered. “Definitely.”

The door opened and a new figure peered into the room. Anakin couldn’t remember his name. Owen, maybe. _We’ll go with that._

“Sorry to intrude,” Owen said quietly, “but your droid says there’s a transmission waiting for both of you.”

Padmé frowned. “That’s odd. I left a message on Naboo.”

“He says it’s origin is a planet called Geonosis.”

Anakin raised his eyebrow. “That’s even stranger.”

Padmé stood. “I’ll go see what it is.”

“Wait, I’m coming too.” Anakin struggled to a sitting position. His limbs still refused to move as well as he wanted them to, but at least they weren’t so heavy.

Padmé helped him to his feet and together, they left the house and went to the ship. C-3PO waited for them at the door. He babbled something about not trusting the transmission, but Anakin ignored him. Something in his heart told him this wasn’t any old message, or a mistaken frequency.

He and Padmé settled into the pilot and co-pilot seats. She pressed a few buttons and a hologram appeared on the dash.

“ANAKIN SKYWALKER.”

Anakin winced. “Hello, Master.”

Obi-Wan glared sternly at him, his arms crossed. “What the HELL are you doing on Tatooine?! I told you to stay on Naboo!”

He fidgeted in his chair. “Um, I...I had...”

Obi-Wan stared expectantly. “Well?”

“I had a nightmare.”

“Oh, Force... You raced off to Tatooine, dragging Senator Amidala off with you, because of a nightmare?”

“No, no, Master! It wasn’t like that! I took the time, I thought about it. I didn’t rush. I trusted the Force, like you taught me. I let it guide me. And she wanted to come with me. I was going to go alone, but she insisted.”

“It’s true,” Padmé defended.

Obi-Wan’s posture relaxed and his expression softened. “I see. I hope everything is well, then?”

Anakin nodded. “It is now. I’ll tell you more later. For now, you can explain what the hell _you’re_ doing?! What’s on Geonosis? Why are you there?”

Obi-Wan sighed. “It’s rather complicated... I’ll be able to tell you more when we can meet in person. I can tell you that I’ve uncovered some information that the Council will want to hear. I’m having some trouble reaching them and I need your help. I’m sending you the encrypted file with my findings. Get it to the Council right away.”

Anakin’s curiosity piqued, but he knew by now that Obi-Wan would keep his word. He wouldn’t give anything away until they met in person. “Of course. We’ll get it there.”

A light flashed on the console. Padmé glanced at it. “We’ve got the file.”

“Good. Now hurry and send it to the Council. And tell them it’s urgent. After you’ve done that, please, go back to Naboo! Something is coming and I don’t want-” Obi-Wan stopped, his attention drawn to something Anakin and Padmé couldn’t see.

Anakin leaned forward. “Master? What is it?”

“Never mind, just get the file to the Council! Hurry!” Obi-Wan drew his lightsaber. Several machines powered up, and twice as many blasters began firing. Then the transmission went dead.

Anakin’s eyes widened. “Obi-Wan?!” He turned to Padmé. “What was that?!”

She slammed several buttons, trying to reestablish the connection. “I don’t know. I can’t get him back.”

He slumped back in his seat and cursed. “We have to help him.”

Padmé frowned. “Ani, he could be anywhere on that planet. I’ve never been to Geonosis, but I’m sure it’s not small enough that we could find him in a timely manner!”

Anakin jutted his chin out stubbornly. “We have to try. Something attacked him! I won’t abandon him!”

She hesitated. “Okay. But you’re not doing this alone.”

He looked up.

She smiled and playfully punched his arm. “You’re stuck with me.”

He returned the smile. “Two is better than one.”

“Exactly.” She pressed a couple new buttons and flipped a switch. “There. The file has been sent. Wait here. I’ll get our stuff.”

Padmé jogged out of the ship. Anakin watched her go, then he turned back to the front and looked out the window at the endless desert. The suns had risen, casting blazing light on the vast expanse. He sighed and rested his chin in his hand. _As much as I hate it here...somehow, I’m still going to miss it._

Padmé returned shortly with his lightsaber and robe. Shmi followed her, carrying a bag. Anakin stood and went straight to Shmi. She dropped the bag against the wall, then she turned and embraced him. His heart swelled as he sank into her arms. He remembered the last time he had hugged his mother like this. Shmi practically had to bend over to hug him then. Now, he was the one who had to lean down.

“Come back when you can,” she muttered, rubbing his back, “I can’t wait to hear about more of your adventures.”

“I will, and I’ll bring Obi-Wan,” he answered, “I’m sure he’d love to meet you.”

“I look forward to it.” Shmi pulled away and smiled. She took his hands and squeezed them. “Go on, now.”

“May the Force be with you.”

Her smile widened. She reached up and touched his cheek. He leaned into her palm. Time froze long enough for Anakin to capture the memory, storing every detail. Then Shmi turned and exited the ship.

Anakin went back and sat in the co-pilot’s seat. Padmé was already starting up the ship. She glanced to the side at him, a gentle fondness on her face.

“Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

“Good.” She tugged on the controls and lifted the ship off the ground. “Oh, by the way, I let C-3PO on board. I hope you don’t mind.”

Anakin brightened. “Not at all! I meant to invite him.” He snorted. “He’s going to be so upset when he finds out we’re probably going straight into a battle.”

Padmé laughed. He joined her.

Anakin took one last look at Tatooine.

Then they took off into hyperspace.

* * *

Anakin struggled to keep his grip on his lightsaber, his sweaty palms making it difficult to ward off the enemies swarming around him. His heart thumped wildly. He blinked rapidly as a cloud of dust blew in his eyes.

_Force, I hate sand!_

He scanned the battlefield in front of him, his lip curling in distaste- not because of the sand clinging to the beads of sweat on his face. He knew battle would be filled with destruction and death, but the scene in front of him surpassed even his deepest, darkest nightmares.

Tatooine had a depressive atmosphere. He had grown up in the harsh environment, the blistering heat and the iron fist of the slavers. Geonosis was different. Anakin couldn’t place why, but the planet itself bled oppression and darkness. The kind of darkness that threatened to swallow him whole in the middle of the night. The black despair that used to send him running to hide in Obi-Wan’s robe, safe in his warm glow.

The Force screamed amidst the noise of the battle, as if it were in pain. Anakin had already tried covering his ears against it, but it did little to help. He had allowed the Geonosians and battle droids alike to push him to the edge of the battle. He had cut down a few of the bug-like Geonosian creatures. They lay somewhere in the mess of blood and dust. His stomach flipped as he thought of the ease with which his lightsaber had sliced through them.

He had never killed before and he never wanted to again.

He slumped back against the rock wall of the arena, holding his lightsaber in front of him with trembling hands. He prayed the enemy would ignore him, although he certainly stuck out in the crowd with his black clothes and teal lightsaber.

“Ani!”

He looked around wildly, standing up straight from the wall. “Padmé?!”

She burst out of the crowd to his right. Her hair had fallen out of its pins and hung loosely around her face, both streaked with dirt. Her white clothes had been stained tan from the dust blowing around them. She clutched a blaster in one hand and, as she ran to his side, she shot down a Geonosian.

“Are you okay?!” she yelled over the noise of the battle, grasping his hand, “You’re shaking, what’s wrong?!”

Anakin squeezed her hand and gave her a forced smile. “I’m fine. Still a little shaky from Tatooine.”

There had been no time for rest once they’d arrived on Geonosis. They had eventually managed to find Obi-Wan, although they had been captured and thrown into the arena for execution. Their rescue attempt had turned into an escape attempt, and that escape had morphed into a gigantic battle. Anakin still wasn’t quite sure what exactly had happened, but he did know that the Council had received the file and sent help. The amount of lightsabers he saw in the midst of the battlefield gave him hope.

He had a lot of questions for Obi-Wan, however, especially about all the men in armor.

Padmé frowned slightly. “I can tell. You look awful. No offense.”

Anakin’s smile came more naturally. “None taken. I still don’t like sand. I’m sure it shows. You, however, look wonderful as always.”

She laughed. “Thank you, although I much prefer a nice long debate.”

He opened his mouth to reply when a shout came from nearby.

“Look out!”

Without a second thought, Anakin stepped in front of Padmé and threw up a Force shield. An explosion rocked the ground a second later. Dirt and rocks flew up in front of them. Fresh screams of pain and fear rose above the din of battle.

Anakin held the shield until most of the dust had settled. The limp bodies of the armored men, battle droids, and Geonosians alike were scattered before them. Anakin’s stomach roiled at the sight. He ran to the nearest man. He shut off his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. Padmé followed him and stood by, blaster at the ready. He knelt down and gently pried the helmet off the man.

The man coughed and groaned, fighting to keep his eyes open. Anakin spotted blood seeping out between plates of armor on his side.

“Hey, can you hear me?” Anakin asked him, grasping the man’s shoulder, “What’s your name?”

The man coughed again. Blood trickled out of his mouth. “CT-2352.”

Anakin blinked. “No, what’s your name?”

He looked up at Anakin in confusion. “Sir?”

“Never mind.” Anakin had even more questions now. He forced them to the back of his mind. “I’m Anakin, I’m going to help you.”

He lifted his head and scanned the battlefield. _There’s so many wounded. They need help. They need off this battlefield._

The man, CT-2352, grabbed Anakin’s arm in a weak grasp. “Sir, I’ll be fine. There are others that need more help than me.”

Anakin looked back at him. “Is there somewhere for the wounded? A tent, anything?”

CT-2352 nodded. “There should be, outside.”

Anakin helped him to his feet. “Can you make it there?”

The man breathed heavily, but he set his jaw in determination. “Yes, sir. Just help the others, please.”

“I will.”

Anakin watched the man walk away. He turned and spotted a few battle droids aiming at the injured man. He whipped out his lightsaber and deflected their blaster bolts. Another armored man took up the fight against them and shot them down quickly.

“Thanks!” Anakin called to him.

The man saluted and ran deeper into the fray.

Padmé stuck close to Anakin. “Who are all these men again?”

He shook his head. “No idea, but they’re on our side, and they need help.” He turned back to the site of the explosion. A few of the men had stood up and were back in the fight, defending the ones still huddled on the ground. Anakin rushed to the worst of it, Padmé at his heels. Once they were closer, she joined the men shooting down droids and Geonosians.

Anakin bent down beside one of the men in the sand. His helmet had been knocked off. There was blood spattered across his chest and streaming from a deep gash on his head, and he clutched his mangled arm. He looked up at Anakin, panic stricken.

Anakin grasped his outstretched hand. “Hey, my name’s Anakin, I’m going to help you.”

“Wh-what about my brothers?!” the man gasped out.

Anakin assumed he meant the other injured men. “Yes, I’m going to help them, too! Can you stand?”

“I-I don’t...I don’t know!”

“It’s okay, it’s okay! You don’t have to. Just focus on breathing.” Anakin guided him through a few slow breaths. When the man’s breathing began to even out, Anakin turned his attention to the men scattered around them. He shuddered at the blood coating the sand beneath them. He could feel their lights in the Force, some growing dimmer than others.

_I have to hurry._

Using the Force, he lifted each of the men and raised a shield around them. A couple of them resisted, yelling in shock. “It’s okay, my name’s Anakin, I’m a Jedi! I’m going to get you out of here!” he called to them.

Padmé glanced back. He locked eyes with her. He warred with himself, debating whether to stay with her or break away.

“Go!” she yelled, “I’m okay, go save them!”

She whipped around and kicked a battle droid, who flew back and bowled over another. She shot them both and turned to shoot more.

Anakin watched, enchanted.

He thought she’d never looked more beautiful.

Hoping he wouldn’t draw too much attention, or that he didn’t look too ridiculous, he headed out of the arena. Blaster bolts rained on them, but the shield held them at bay. Anakin made it out of the arena with the men and scanned the terrain. He spied a sheet of white in the distance, half hidden by a rock outcrop. _That must be the med tent._ He took off at a run, the Force surging around him. He maintained the shield until he had nearly reached the open door of a large tent.

He slowed to a brisk walk, tilting his head to peer inside. Rows of cots lined the interior, most of them occupied by the armored men and a few Jedi. A few groups of the men sat towards the back of the tent, huddled together, many of them holding bloodied cloths to their heads or cradling injured limbs.

One of the men noticed Anakin and approached him. He gave him a puzzled once over. “Can I help you, sir?”

“Yes, um, I have several injured men with me,” Anakin replied.

The man raised an eyebrow. “Several?”

Anakin gestured behind him. He had lowered the men, about six of them, to the ground. Most of them had slipped into unconsciousness. “These men here, yes. They need medical attention. There was an explosion.”

“Of course.” The man turned and called to another man, asking for his help in moving the injured men Anakin had brought.

Anakin frowned and held his palm up. “Oh, I can carry them in. Just tell me where.”

The man regarded him thoughtfully. “Okay. How many you got, six? I’ve got these beds here and here available.” He gestured to a couple areas of empty cots.

Anakin nodded and guided each man to a bed with the Force. When he had finished, he turned to him, prepared to prevent a dismissal. “I would like to help.”

“Forgive me, but, you’re a Jedi,” he countered skeptically.

“Yeah, a Jedi Healer. Well, I mean, I’m training to be one.”

“...Training?”

Anakin hesitated. “I know it sounds like I lack experience, but...” He cast an imploring gaze at the man.

The man sighed. “Okay, if you really want to help, I’ve got a job for you.”

Anakin straightened, eyes brightening. “What is it?”

He crossed his arms. “I’ve got troopers out there bringing in the injured, but I need at least one, sometimes two, to bring in just one injured clone. You, however, brought me six at a time. If you’re willing, I need you to help find the injured and bring them here.”

“Of course, yes, I’ll do it!”

“Good. Thank you.”

“By the way, I’m Anakin. Skywalker.”

“CT-6116, sir.”

Anakin huffed. “Okay, what’s with the numbers? What’s your _name_?”

The man looked taken aback. He uncrossed his arms and stared silently at him for a minute. Several of the men nearby heard him and also stared, apparently shocked.

“What?” Anakin wondered, squirming a bit under their gazes.

“Sorry, sir,” the man spoke again, clearing his throat, “We never expected anyone else to care about our names so much.”

Anakin blinked. It was his turn to be shocked. “Of course I care about your names! Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well, we are just clones, sir.”

“Clones?”

“Yes, sir. Made for the Republic, to serve the Republic. Nothing more.”

Anakin studied all their faces, for the first time noticing they all bore the same. “Oh. Uh. Anyway. I believe you were telling me your name?”

“It’s Kix, sir.”

“Kix?”

“It’s the name he earned,” a new voice added. Anakin turned to the clone who had spoken. He was reclining in a cot to his left. He had a cast on his leg and a blaster burn across the side of his face. Seeing his confusion, the clone continued. “We give each other nicknames as we get older and get into trouble.”

“And some get into more trouble than others,” Kix muttered dryly.

“Oh.” Anakin looked back at Kix. “So, if I may ask, how’d you get yours?”

The clone on the cot spoke before Kix got the chance. “It’s because he kicks a-”

“Trooper!” Kix snapped, “If I hear another WORD out of your mouth, I WILL sew it shut! Understood?!”

The clone lying beside the first one snickered as he watched the scene unfold. “Hey, we don’t call him Quips for nothing.”

Kix glared. “Fives, don’t encourage him. I swear, I won’t hesitate to give you the same punishment.”

Both clones lowered their heads and mumbled, “Yes, sir.”

Anakin, a fellow being of chaos and mischief, caught the gleam in their eyes and the shared look that passed between them. He smirked. _I like these guys._

“Anyway,” Kix sighed, “I appreciate your help.”

Anakin nodded and saluted. “Happy to give it!”

Anakin passed the remaining duration of the battle in that way. He sought out injured clones inside and outside the arena and either brought them to the tent or stabilized them enough to keep fighting. By the time the battle began to wind down, Anakin could hardly stand and his nose bled off and on. He knew he was pushing himself too hard, but he stubbornly refused to quit. He wouldn’t sit idle while there were people who needed help.

As he carried another clone to safety, Kix marched over to him and grabbed his arm.

“Kix, I’m okay,” Anakin protested.

He snorted. “No, you’re not. You look like a ghost. Go sit in the back. Someone will be there to clean you up soon.”

Anakin gave in, defeated. He could hardly argue with him while exhaustion dragged him down and crusted blood stuck to his neck and hands. He shuffled to the back of the tent and sank on a free space of a blanket spread on the ground. As his adrenaline faded, an ache in his head and a twinge in his legs demanded attention. He rubbed his forehead and sighed tiredly.

The clone nearest to him twisted around to face him. He rested his hand on Anakin’s back. “So Kix finally made you come rest?”

Anakin grinned slightly. “Yeah. He did.”

“That’s good. You look terrible.”

“This might come as a shock, but that’s not the first time I’ve heard that today.”

The clone laughed. “I bet.” His expression grew serious. “Hey, you know, you’ve become quite a hero already.”

Anakin raised an eyebrow. “Sure.”

“No, honestly! I’ve heard troopers in here and out there talking about you. The young Jedi in black, running through blaster fire like it’s nothing, saving countless lives.”

Anakin shrugged. “Thanks, but I’m not a hero. Not in the way you describe.”

The clone squeezed his shoulder. “To us you are.”

Anakin glanced around the tent, then he turned to the clone beside him with a small smile. “Thank you. I’m honored.” He paused. “I’m Anakin. What’s your name?”

“CT-3-”

“No, no, I don’t care about your number,” Anakin interrupted, “What’s your name?”

The clone grinned. “Ha, Ranger was right! I’m Patches.”

“Good to meet you, Patches.”

“Good to meet you, too.”

“Can I ask how you got your name?”

“Oh, yeah!” Patches’ eyes lit up. “I got mine a long time ago. I’m clumsy, and I’ve always had patches somewhere. Could be a bandage on my knee, could be a piece of fabric over a hole in my sleeve. I’m actually impressed nobody suggested the name Klutz!”

Anakin laughed. “You would get along well with my Jedi master, Obi-Wan. He’s clumsy, too. Not quite as much anymore, but if you pay attention, you might catch him running into a wall or tripping on his own feet.”

Patches said something in reply, but Anakin’s mind had already wandered off. He hadn’t seen Obi-Wan since the beginning of the battle. Anxiety gripped his chest as he thought of him. He reached out through their bond, his stress building as he felt Obi-Wan’s own anxiety. He detected pain and fear in the mix.

_Something’s happening. Something’s wrong. I should be with him._

“Anakin!”

His head shot up. “Padmé?!”

To his surprise and relief, he saw Padmé racing towards him. He stretched out his arms to her and caught her in an embrace when she collapsed beside him. She clutched him tightly and tangled her hand in his hair.

Her hands shook. “Are you okay?! You’re covered in blood!”

He gripped the fabric of her shirt and buried his face in her hair. “Yeah, I’m okay. I’m just so tired... I feel like I could sleep for a year.”

Padmé tightened her hold on him.

He melted against her. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. One of these soldiers sent me here when he saw the scratches on my back, but honestly, they’re not bothering me. I’m fine. I just wanted to see you.”

Anakin’s heart leapt and he pulled back to look at her. “Force, I forgot! I can help you!”

“No,” she said firmly, “You’ve stretched yourself too thin. You need to rest.”

He conceded and rested his head on her shoulder. “Have you seen Obi-Wan?”

“I haven’t, but I heard some of the Jedi talking when I was on my way here. They said he went to stop Count Dooku.”

Anakin’s eyes widened and he lifted his head again. “WHAT?! Alone?! Kriff it all, that’s practically suicide! Why does he have to be so reckless and impulsive?!”

Padmé snorted. “You’re one to talk about that.”

Again, Anakin had to admit she was correct.

“Just wait,” Padmé soothed, rubbing his arm, “When he’s done, Obi-Wan will come straight here, I’m sure.”

“Yeah, on a stretcher.”

“Ani!”

“I’m just saying!” Anakin huffed. “I should be with him.”

“But you saved so many lives here today,” she countered, “Obi-Wan will be so proud of you when he hears.”

“I guess so.” Anakin leaned against her. “I just hope he’s alive to tell me.”

“He will be. Just be patient.” She pressed a kiss to his temple.

His heart fluttered and his cheeks turned red. He prayed none of the other Jedi in the tent could see them.

Minutes stretched on for hours. Anakin waited impatiently for more news of Obi-Wan. He watched the door with bated breath, studying every new face that entered. A clone medic came by at some point. He helped clean the blood off Anakin’s face and hands, and he cleaned and dressed Padmé’s wounds. Afterwards, Padmé struck up a light conversation with the surrounding clones, including Patches. Anakin hardly paid attention. He watched the door, waiting for Obi-Wan.

At last, once Anakin was sure he’d sat in the back of that tent for hours, he heard a shout from outside.

“I need a med pack over here NOW!”

Anakin craned his neck to see as two clones brought in another stretcher. Relief and fear warred in his heart as he caught sight of the face he had been seeking.

“Obi-Wan!”

He leapt to his feet and tore across the tent, ignoring the way his aching legs and spinning head protested at the sudden movement. He reached them as the clones set the stretcher in a corner by the door. Two other clones surged to Obi-Wan’s side. Anakin managed to secure his place beside Obi-Wan’s head. He snatched his hand before any of the clones could dismiss him.

“Let me stay, he’s my brother!” he told them frantically.

‘Brother’ was a word the clones understood to the fullest. They let him stay without a second thought.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes just enough for Anakin to spy the gray-blue through his eyelashes. He squeezed his hand and softly called his name until his eyes opened further and focused on Anakin.

Obi-Wan smiled faintly. “Anakin...I’m so glad to see you.”

Anakin bent forward and kissed his forehead. “Don’t you ever do that again! What were you thinking, chasing after a Sith by yourself?! You could have died!” His voice cracked. Tears flooded his eyes. Angrily, he blinked them back.

Obi-Wan looked away, expression turning to guilt. “I’m sorry. I thought I could stop him. Instead, I got beaten into the ground and allowed him to escape. Worse, I had to be rescued because I’m an idiot.”

Anakin sighed. “They must have given you the good painkillers already. You always get weepy and clingy when you’re on those.”

That brought the smile back to Obi-Wan’s face. Anakin kissed his forehead again.

When he sat straight, Anakin took a quick inventory of Obi-Wan’s injuries. Blood coated the side of his head. Several singed slashes were striped across his right arm and one curling from his left knee to his hip. One of the clones had removed his boots, and Anakin thought he saw broken bone peeking out from the mass of torn cloth and blood below Obi-Wan's knee.

_And that’s only what I can see._

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” Obi-Wan said hoarsely, as if reading his thoughts, “I managed to keep most of my blood inside my body.”

Anakin raised his eyebrow. “Uh huh. Internal bleeding doesn’t count. What did Dooku do, throw a building at you?!”

“Well...part of a building...”

Anakin cursed. “I should have been there.”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “No, he would have hurt you, too. I couldn’t bear it if he had. I’d rather get my arm hacked off than watch you get hurt.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“I do.” Obi-Wan studied his face. “You look awful.”

“And you’re the fourth person to point it out. Maybe fifth. I just had a long day. I’ll tell you about it later, when you tell me everything you wanted to say.”

“That’s fair.”

“Besides, you look worse than me.”

“Do I? I’m fine.”

“Force, I knew you’d say that eventually. It’s like your catchphrase.”

Obi-Wan laughed. It was brief and stuttering, but it lifted Anakin’s heart nevertheless.

Anakin curled up, huddling under his robe, and laid his head on the edge of the stretcher. Obi-Wan tilted his head and rested his forehead against the top of Anakin’s head. Suddenly, Anakin felt like the little boy, fresh from slavery on Tatooine, small enough to hide in Obi-Wan’s robe and hug his leg.

He swallowed a lump in his throat and clutched Obi-Wan’s hand. “Things will get better, right?”

“They will,” Obi-Wan replied, gripping his hand, “We’ll be fine, little one. We’ll be just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cheesy ending woooooo
> 
> I will take every single opportunity I can to 1) point out Anakin's lightsaber color, 2) hurt Obi-Wan, and 3) include as many hugs and kisses as I possibly can. That's just who I am.
> 
> I tried so hard to find out how Jedi use those fancy healing crystals but?? There's not much so I did my best XD


	4. Child of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin has been assigned a padawan, Ahsoka. He's not nearly as thrilled as she is about this. In an effort to prove her worth, Ahsoka decides to do something reckless. Consequently, everyone is stressed.
> 
> Meanwhile, the Force just wants Anakin to get his crap together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's here!!!!!!!! Our hero!!!!!!
> 
> This chapter title is one of my favorites. It's so perfectly ambiguous. Is Ahsoka Anakin's child? Are they both Obi-Wan's children?? Are Rex and Cody the parents of three reckless Jedi kids who all share one (1) brain cell???? Who knows?????

“Actually, I was told I’m Master Skywalker’s padawan.”

Anakin’s head snapped up. He had only been half listening to Obi-Wan’s conversation with the young Togruta girl, but now, his attention was fixated on them. His hands froze midway through wrapping a bandage around a clone’s arm.

Obi-Wan looked equally surprised. He glanced back at Anakin. “And who told you that?” he asked the girl. Anakin hadn’t heard her name.

“Master Yoda,” she replied, following Obi-Wan’s gaze to where Anakin knelt. “That’s Master Skywalker over there, right?”

Obi-Wan nodded and crossed his arms. “Yes, it is. Although, unfortunately, he’s a bit preoccupied. It’s been rough here.”

Anakin finished wrapping the clone’s arm and stood. “No, no, I have a moment to sort this out.” He helped the clone to his feet. Then he strode over to Obi-Wan and the young Togruta. He grinned. “I think Master Yoda’s age is finally catching up to him. He mixed up which of us wanted a padawan.”

Obi-Wan rubbed his chin, frowning doubtfully. “Perhaps, but that seems highly unlikely.”

“What seems highly unlikely,” Anakin retorted, his grin morphing into a scowl, “is me with a padawan. I’m too busy keeping an eye on you. I can’t keep track of a child, too!”

The Togruta girl scoffed and rolled her eyes. “I’m not a child, Skyguy. I can handle myself, probably more than you can.”

Anakin raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?!”

“You heard me!”

“Hey! Don’t get snippy with me! I’ve made it this far in one piece, and I’ve somehow retained my sanity, even with this stubborn idiot always getting into trouble!” Anakin jabbed a finger at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan clasped a hand to his chest in mock offense. “I’m hurt, Anakin! But you’re one to talk! Which of us is _really_ the stubborn idiot?”

Anakin snorted. “I’m sorry, which of us ran after a Sith by himself?!”

“Which of us nearly bled out and collapsed from Force exhaustion?!”

“Oh, like you haven’t done that before!”

“Reckless-”

“Stupid-”

“HEY!”

Anakin and Obi-Wan turned to the young Togruta, cutting their argument short.

She scowled and crossed her arms. “Will you two cut it out?!”

The two men stared, both awed and subdued by her abrupt fearlessness.

She huffed. “Look, I get it. If you don’t want me, that’s fine. I’ll just tell Master Yoda there was a mistake and...and I’ll find someone else.”

Anakin studied her. She had her jaw set and she stood tall, but he could see the hurt and disappointment beyond the stubborn fire in her eyes. His heart twinged with guilt. He shouldn’t have tossed her aside so quickly.

He racked his brain, trying to recall her name. The longer he looked, the more he recognized her from his visits with the younglings and initiates over the years. He remembered her face, distracted by something he couldn’t see, lingering at the edge of the crowd of younglings as he showed them yet another droid. The datapad on a table nearby, perhaps, open to a diagram of a lightsaber.

He remembered her again, older and sparring with another initiate. He had been impressed with her reverse grip and how well she handled it. Obi-Wan often came to demonstrate different forms in their classes and Anakin accompanied him on numerous occasions. He recalled the Togruta girl’s rapid comprehension and fierce determination.

“You’re Ahsoka, right? Ahsoka Tano?”

Ahsoka nodded. “Yes.”

“I remember you.”

She stared, a bit of awe in her gaze. “You do?”

A smile touched Anakin’s lips. “Yeah. You’re the one with the reverse lightsaber grip. The one who not-so-subtly judged me for my love of droids.”

She shifted her gaze to the side. “Oh, uh...I tried to be interested, honestly...”

Anakin laughed. “It’s okay. One can only tolerate my ramblings for so long.” He paused, considering his options. He knew what it was like to be cast aside, thrown in the dirt and forgotten. He would never inflict that pain on anyone. _Maybe Master Yoda sees something I don’t. ...Well, I’ve always been one for risks._

“Come on, Snips,” he said finally, “Let me show you around, introduce you to everyone.”

Ahsoka’s face brightened. “Does that mean you’re accepting me?”

“I’m thinking about it.”

“Eh, I’ll take it.”

Anakin waved her on and started to walk back to the med tent. He caught Obi-Wan watching them with a fond smile. Anakin found himself unable to drop his own smile. He could almost see the Force as it swirled around the three of them, calm and smooth, casting them in a gentle glow.

As if it had been waiting for this moment. As if it were keeping them together.

“So,” Anakin broke the silence, “how exactly did you come up with that nickname?”

“Skyguy? Uh...” Ahsoka rubbed her arm. “Well, I grew up on the story of you fighting those Trade Federation ships on Naboo. And I also listened to you talk about machines and flying and such when you’d come visit the creche, sooo.”

Anakin grinned. “I see. I do love flying.”

“So why aren’t you a pilot, then?”

“The Force called me on a different path.”

“But how’d you find your path?”

“Mostly because of Obi-Wan. And my mother.”

Ahsoka’s eyes widened. “Wait, so you _do_ know your mother?”

Anakin nodded. “I do. She lives on Tatooine. What, did you think it was a myth? A Jedi Knight who actually knows his mom?”

“Weeell...let’s just say that when some of the other younglings told me that, I wasn’t inclined to believe them.”

Anakin snickered.

They reached the door of the tent. It was more of a lean-to, a tarp spread at angle over the door of a transport ship. The space inside was packed with stretchers, all occupied by injured men. Outside, more injured sat in small groups on the cold metal walkway. Christophsis was a vast, beautiful city, but the men on that walkway looked small, vulnerable, and insignificant against the dark hues and huge skyscrapers.

Anakin ducked under the tarp and picked his way through the stretchers. Kix met him halfway, wading through the sea of injured men with the ease of practice.

“Do you have an update on that transport?” Anakin asked.

Kix nodded. “Five more minutes, tops. They’ll be here.”

“Good. These men can’t wait much longer.”

Kix agreed. “Did you need anything else, sir?”

“Not exactly, I just wanted to introduce you to my...” Anakin’s voice trailed off, at first in indecision, then in concern. While he spoke, he looked back over his shoulder to Ahsoka. He stopped when he saw her still hovering at the entrance.

She stood rigidly, hands at her sides. She stared at the wounded men, a grim sort of realization and resignation on her face. She hadn’t seen him looking at her yet. Anakin thanked the Force for that. He was sure his face gave away too much emotion.

His heart bled for her. He had known violence his whole life. He had forgotten that others had never encountered it at all. He wished he had thought to warn her.

Ahsoka looked up suddenly, meeting his gaze. Anakin gave her what he hoped was an encouraging smile and waved her forward. She blinked and her expression shifted. If Anakin didn’t know, he would have thought she’d always looked so collected and determined.

He added to his mental list of traits. _Resilient. Courageous._

When she reached his side, he turned back to Kix. “This is Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka, this is Kix, one of the medics.”

Kix saluted. “Good to meet you, sir.” He hesitated. “I heard General Kenobi was getting a student?”

Anakin shrugged. “Apparently, Master Yoda had other ideas. She’s assigned to me. I’m just...” He cast a sidelong glance at her.

She smirked. “He’s deciding.”

Kix nodded. “I see. So, you want to be a healer?”

“Actually, no.” Ahsoka lowered her eyes and crossed her arms. “I mean, I’m not opposed to learning it, certainly. I was just hoping to...I don’t know, use my lightsaber, get in a fight, help somebody out that way.”

“Like a protector,” Kix supplied.

Ahsoka brightened. “Yeah. A protector.”

Kix gave Anakin a look he couldn’t quite read. Almost smug, almost as if he knew before Anakin did how his decision would turn out. “Well, that’s what General Skywalker is known for. You’re in good company.”

Ahsoka glanced between the two of them. “Hold on, I thought Master Kenobi was in charge of all this!”

Anakin laughed. “I’ll explain on the way. I want to make a few more introductions.”

Kix patted his shoulder. “I’ll keep you updated.”

Anakin returned the gesture. “Thanks. Keep your head up.”

“You, too, sir.” Kix tipped his helmet to Ahsoka. Then he maneuvered around them.

“Come on.” Anakin led her out the other side of the makeshift med tent.

Ahsoka jogged a little to keep up with him. “Okay, so are you a medic or a general?”

Anakin sighed. “Technically, both. There was another Jedi assigned to the 501st, and my only assignment was to be a medic, but then a few hundred battles came and went across the galaxy. Some Jedi lost their lives, and there weren’t enough to replace them without me becoming general.”

“Oh.” Ahsoka frowned. “So where do you go during battles? What do you do?”

“I do what I’ve always done, since the battle on Geonosis. I help get the injured off the field. I help the troops on the field get back on their feet, if they can. I put up Force shields around explosions and contain them. Stuff like that. But now, I also make battle plans and strategies. I make important decisions for the troops.”

Her eyes widened. “You do all that on your own?”

He grinned. “Nah. You met Kix, of course. He’s in charge of the med tent. Nobody crosses him, not even me. There are a few other medics who help out in there. And out on the field, there’s Rex.”

As if uttering his name had summoned him, Rex broke off from a group of clones to the side and walked to Anakin and Ahsoka. “General, any word on that medical transport?”

Anakin stopped. Ahsoka paused beside him.

“Kix says five minutes tops, and that was a good two minutes ago.”

“Good.” Rex scanned the walkway with a frown. “We have too many injured. They’re too vulnerable. If we get attacked again...”

“I know, but don’t worry, it’ll be here.” Anakin gestured to Ahsoka. “Hey, Rex, this is Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka, meet Rex.”

Ahsoka waved. “Hello.”

Rex regarded her a little uncertainly. “Good to meet you, sir.”

Anakin began to explain their predicament when a ship flew over them and landed on the far side of the med tent. He watched it settle in, relieved. “Thank the Force!”

From the tent, Kix waved to them. Anakin spotted him and waved back. He glanced at Ahsoka and Rex. “Uh, hey, I gotta go. Rex, um...show Ahsoka around.”

Before either of them could argue, he ran back to meet Kix, leaving Ahsoka and Rex standing in awkward silence on the walkway.

* * *

Ahsoka trailed after Rex, only half listening to him talk. She lost the point several sentences ago. Her mind swirled with questions and possible futures, endless possibilities that both excited and terrified her.

She had been careful to note every detail in her first meeting with Obi-Wan and Anakin. She had noticed Anakin’s transition from frustration and reluctance to an odd understanding and empathy. She had seen the way Obi-Wan smiled at them, as if he already knew how it would all turn out.

As if he knew Anakin was going to accept her.

At first, she’d been thrilled when Yoda had told her about her assignment to Anakin. She secretly adored his stories, both real and fictional, and she admired his skill and courage. That thrill had turned sour when she’d arrived on Christophsis. Obi-Wan had thought she was here for him. Anakin had been upset to find out the truth. Her dreams of being trained under and fighting alongside, admittedly, her hero, had vanished. All her hopes had been crushed in a matter of seconds.

Then his demeanor had changed. Then he’d led her along with him. Then he’d given her that look.

Just minutes ago, walking towards him in the med tent, she had noticed the way his eyes widened and, did she dare say it, shined. He was largely guarded in the Force, but she had easily detected the storm of emotions, twirling in a funnel around him. Compassion, sorrow, and admiration.

Her mind wouldn’t calm down. _Was he really proud of me? For even just a second, did he admire something about me? What was it? Was it because I didn’t chicken out? That’s probably why. Maybe. Ugh, I wish I could just ask him._

Rex paused to talk to several troopers. Ahsoka hovered some ways behind him, still only half listening. She looked back down the way they’d come, watching Kix, Anakin, and several other clones help the injured onto the transport. As the troopers who could walk went past Anakin, every single one patted his back or stopped to exchange a few words she couldn’t hear. He gave all of them a smile and, if his hands weren’t busy, a pat or a hand squeeze.

She watched him in the moments in between. Even from a distance, she could see the poorly hidden exhaustion and sorrow. She saw his shoulders hunch, as if a great weight rested there. She didn’t have to see his face to know it was cloaked in darkness and pinched with emotion.

_He cares so much about them._

“Who’s your new shadow, Rex?”

Ahsoka turned sharply as she caught the shift in conversation.

Rex glanced back at her, stepping to the side to include her in the circle. “This is Ahsoka Tano. She’s General Skywalker’s...uh, potential student.”

“Padawan,” she corrected.

“Right.” Rex cleared his throat, somewhat awkwardly. “Padawan.”

Ahsoka hid a smile. She knew she shouldn’t laugh, but Rex’s uncertainty around her was hilarious. _He has no idea what to do with me!_

“I thought General Kenobi was getting a padawan,” one of the clones said.

“Well, Master Yoda has different opinions,” Ahsoka replied, shrugging.

“I hope General Skywalker accepts you,” another clone chipped in, “We could use an extra set of hands.”

“More specifically, Jedi hands,” a third clone agreed.

“Whatever he decides,” the second clone added with a grin, “I can tell we haven’t seen the last of you. You’ve got a lot of spirit! I heard about how you shut down the general’s bickering. The only one in the whole 212th AND 501st to do that so far is Commander Cody!”

The first clone laughed. “Oh yeah, I remember that! You could hear the commander yelling from halfway across the ship! Every time I think about what kids must look like when their mom reprimands them, I think of the general’s faces.”

The other clones joined his laughter. Rex regarded them with a raised eyebrow.

The third clone lightly punched Ahsoka’s arm. “Congratulations on a job well done, sir.”

Ahsoka smiled. “Thanks, I guess.” She turned to Rex. “Have I met Cody yet? I can’t remember all your names. I can’t even remember which legion all of you are in.”

Rex opened his mouth to answer her, but the third clone intercepted. “It’s okay, you’ll get the names down.”

“And honestly,” the first clone continued, “General Kenobi and General Skywalker are sent on the same missions so often, even they forget who’s in which legion.”

Ahsoka relaxed. “Really?”

Rex nodded and sighed, a long suffering sort of sigh that made Ahsoka wonder if he’d been on the receiving end of one such mix up.

“You said Commander Cody,” Ahsoka continued, crossing her arms, “Which one is he the commander of?”

“The 212th, General Kenobi’s troops,” Rex replied.

“Oh. Sooo, if Skyguy accepts me, I’m commander of the 501st. Which means, I get to be in charge of you.” She grinned mischievously at Rex.

Rex looked unimpressed. “Even if he does accept you, it won’t be that easy. In my book, experience outranks everything. You’ll be the commander when you’ve earned it.”

Ahsoka placed her hands on her hips, undaunted. “Then I’ll earn it.”

The clones snickered. Rex shot them a warning glare.

A ship passed overhead, momentarily blocking the dull sunlight. Ahsoka watched as the medical transport flew away, carrying the injured clones to safety. She turned to look back down the walkway. Anakin and Obi-Wan walked towards them, shoulders practically pressed together, speaking quietly. As they drew near, Ahsoka could make out fragments of sentences.

“...advancing fast...”

“...to hurry, or else...”

Rex came to stand beside Ahsoka, a shadow crossing his face. “Generals, any word on those clankers?”

Obi-Wan looked grim. “There’s word, yes, but it’s not good.” He crossed his arms. “Loathsom’s troops are advancing under a deflector shield.”

The shadow on Rex’s face darkened. “We’ve got to stop them before they can reach our line. We can’t take any more losses.”

“We can’t risk any more injured, either,” Anakin added, “That transport carried away over a hundred men, and we’ve got plenty more down further behind the line.”

Ahsoka listened, the gears in her mind turning. “They’re using a shield? So there’s gotta be a generator somewhere.”

“Behind their line, under the shield.” Rex shook his head. “It would be impossible to reach it without being seen.”

Ahsoka jutted her chin stubbornly. “But you just said we have to stop them before they can reach us! If one or two of us went in, it would be harder for them to spot us. I bet it doesn’t take more than two to destroy the generator. I bet only one person could do it!”

Obi-Wan frowned and rubbed his chin. “Hm... That’s very risky, but it could work.”

Anakin looked horrified. “Wait, now hold on! Before you two go making reckless, idiotic plans about sneaking around or charging the enemy head on, we’ve got to look at better options!”

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow. “Never thought you’d be the sensible one of the two of us, Anakin.”

“Well, someone’s got to make sure you don’t do anything stupid.”

“Don’t worry, even my worst plans have succeeded in some ways.”

Anakin snorted. “I have evidence against that.”

Rex sighed. “Generals, sir, perhaps we should all move inside the command center and talk about this over a holo-map. Commander Cody should be inside. We can speak to him as well.”

“Finally, a good idea,” Anakin agreed.

Obi-Wan nodded. “Let’s move quickly. I would hate for Loathsom to catch us without a plan.”

Anakin glanced back. “Come on, Snips.”

The three men began making their way to the command center. Ahsoka followed them, her mind still spinning like a ship with a madman for a pilot. She bit her lip and watched the group in front of her. _They’re wasting time! Someone could be sneaking in through the shield right now! But nooo, they have to go talk about all their options first. Hmph. If it was up to me, I’d-_

Her string of thoughts broke off. A collection of boxes to her right had caught her eye. She slowed her footsteps and stared.

_Of course. I can carry those. I can use them. What better way to prove to Master Skywalker that he should train me? I’ll go and blow up the generator myself._

She looked ahead to see if they’d noticed she was falling behind. They kept their backs turned, eyes forward. She slowed down more, and more, until she had come to a near stop. They had become spots in the distance, never once glancing back to check on her.

Ahsoka turned to the boxes of charges and smirked. _This is going to be fun!_

* * *

“I am such a karking IDIOT!” Anakin growled in frustration and kicked over a chair.

Obi-Wan sighed and righted the chair, pushing it back into place. “Anakin, I’m sure she’s fine. She probably just got distracted and wandered off to explore.”

Anakin began to pace, raking his fingers through his hair. “I should have been watching her. I should have made sure she was with us. What if she never even made it inside the command center? What if she’s been captured?! Or worse?!”

Cody appraised him with a barely suppressed grin. He glanced to the side at Obi-Wan. “He’s beginning to sound like you, sir.”

Obi-Wan’s lips twitched up, but he managed to keep a neutral expression. “Indeed.”

Anakin scowled but refrained from commenting. He tugged at his hair and continued pacing. Ahsoka had been missing for at least ten minutes. It had stretched on for five times as long, in Anakin’s mind. He had spent this time berating himself for his ignorance and trying to recall when he’d lost track of her. The last memory he had was when he had beckoned her to follow them to the command center.

_Is that really the last time I saw her? Is she still out there on the walkway? Did she get sidetracked or did she run into trouble?_

Hurried footsteps pulled him out of his thoughts. He paused and looked to the source.

A clone rushed over to the group. “General Skywalker, sir, we’ve located Ahsoka Tano.”

Anakin’s chest tightened. “Where is she?!”

“A trooper on the field has reported seeing her about a quarter of an hour ago. She was loading a bag with charges. He thought she was following orders so he didn’t mention it sooner.”

“What- I didn’t tell her to do that! What was she thinking?” Anakin huffed and crossed his arms. “Where is she now?”

The clone fiddled with the datapad in his hands. “We’re not sure. No one has seen her since.”

Anakin groaned and sagged into the chair he had kicked over earlier. He buried his face in his hands. His mind whirled. Dimly, he heard the others around him speaking, but he focused on the words in his head. He couldn’t get past the questions swirling, round and round, screaming for his attention.

_Why the bombs? Where is she now?_

Suddenly, it clicked. He sat up straight, eyes wide.

_Oh no._

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan stepped closer, a frown creasing his forehead. “What is it?”

“Something she said earlier,” Anakin replied, jumping to his feet, “She was talking about going in right away to destroy the generator. I think she didn’t want to wait. I think...I’m afraid she’s gone in alone.”

Obi-Wan visibly paled. “She’s gone under the shield?”

“I think so. I’ve got to find her.” Anakin marched towards the door.

“Before any more of us go behind their line,” Rex said quickly, “I recommend creating a plan, maybe a modified version of one we already talked about.”

Anakin hesitated, but he had already made up his mind. He progressed to the door. “No time. Ahsoka’s in danger and it’s my fault.”

Obi-Wan moved to follow him. “Anakin, wait!”

Anakin broke into a run, darting through the crowded hallways. He burst out the door of the command center and into the the city center. He veered off, straight for the approaching enemy. He pushed himself on, arms pumping and feet pounding, his heart thudding wildly in his chest.

_I have to find her. I can’t let her get hurt._

He slowed as he came close to the blazing red shield. He ducked behind a wrecked canon and caught his breath. He scanned the approaching droids, searching for a way past them. _How did Ahsoka even get past them?! There’s no way she would have been missed!_

Dread coiled in his heart at that. _Oh, Force, what if she’s laying somewhere back there, already shot down?_

He shook his head, banishing the dark images crawling to the front of his mind. He studied the line again. _No way I’m getting through without being caught._ He huffed and hunched down, glancing around at the rest of his surroundings. The wreckage of the recent skirmish lay strewn across the ground. Broken battle droids, charred pieces of armor, abandoned weapons...

A box. It sat directly behind him, relatively unscathed from the battle. Once, it had likely held charges or some other weapon or supply. Now, it was overturned and tossed aside. Anakin crawled to it and lifted it up, an idea forming. _Maybe battle droids are dumb enough even to miss this._

He got under the box and set it back on the ground. He caught a glimpse of light in front of his face. He inched forward and peered at the spot. A hole barely big enough for his thumb to fit through rested nearly at his eye level. _Perfect! I won’t be able to see the droids, but at least I can see where I’m going._

He tested his cover, crawling forward a little on his hands and knees, back pressed against the top of the box to keep it an inch above the ground. The box swayed and his knees already protested, but he could move well enough. _Time to find the generator._

He cut a wide path to the shield, creeping far right and using as much of the wreckage as he could to hide behind. The last thing he needed was being detected before he even got past the shield. With agonizing slowness, he inched along until the red shield burned directly in front of him.

He passed under it. The noise of metal on metal grated in his ears as he crawled beside the droids. The rumble of passing canons rattled his bones and quivered in his chest. He pushed on, straining to see through the hole.

Minutes passed like hours. His back ached and his hands and knees turned shades of purple and red from the metal shavings, wire scraps, and rocks he crawled through. He could see a place to cut off to, growing nearer every painful second.

Abruptly, the marching droids stopped.

Anakin froze. His heart raced. He instinctively lifted a hand to rest on his lightsaber. _What the kriff is happening?!_

A droid nearby asked a similar question. One of his fellows answered. “The Republic general has initiated a negotiation.”

Anakin grinned. _Ha! Thank you, Obi-Wan!_

With renewed vigor, he crawled on, hoping Obi-Wan could keep all the droids occupied long enough. He knew deep in his heart that he had given him plenty of time. Obi-Wan had a sharp wit. He could stall for an hour without an enemy realizing what he was plotting.

Anakin reached his first destination without trouble. He steered to the side and got behind several large fuel tanks. He got out from under the box and sat against one of the tanks, wincing at his bloodied knees and stiff back. He peeled aside the ripped and worn fabric over his knees and winced again at the stinging scrapes. _Real nice cloth they’ve got for these approved Jedi outfits. I should have picked a whole new wardrobe instead of just a different color._

He flexed his fingers and picked a couple tiny rocks out of his palms. He took a deep breath and lifted his gaze to look ahead. He could see the generator, perched on its lofty position some great distance from him. He stood and narrowed his eyes, searching for a sign of Ahsoka.

Nothing.

_That’s either really good or really bad._

He took off running towards the generator, aiming for a path up. He spotted several places he could jump to in succession. He prayed none of the droids would bother to look too far to the side.

That turned out to be the least of his concerns.

He reached the bottom of his impending climb up the structure to the generator when the ground suddenly rumbled. Anakin steadied himself and looked up. He wished he could still see the generator. _Something’s going on up there._

The tremor passed as quickly as it had come. Anakin made the first jump.

He heard a scream, followed by blaster fire.

Anakin paled. _Ahsoka!_

Aided by a fresh surge of adrenaline, he leapt up the rest of the structure and made it to the top. The scene before him drained more color from his cheeks. Ahsoka stood mere yards from the generator, her attention drawn to two hulking sentry droids. She frantically deflected their blaster bolts, her stance strong and her feet planted firmly, but Anakin could see the terror on her face.

He drew his lightsaber and dashed to help her, cautious of any potential triggers in the ground. Two of these droids was bad enough. They didn’t need to add more. “Hold on, Ahsoka!”

She looked to him and gasped. “Master Skywalker!”

Anakin sprang on the back of one droid. He made quick work of it, slicing its head off in one motion. He leapt to the other droid and did the same. He jumped to the ground and opened his mouth to speak to Ahsoka when the ground grumbled again. He whipped around and saw a third droid emerging, knocking aside the discarded droid that had activated it. This in turn caused a fourth to come rumbling out.

Anakin cursed. Ahsoka darted to his side. Together, they deflected the bolts fired at them.

“And this is helping me HOW?!” Ahsoka yelled to him.

Anakin chose to ignore her. “You got those charges?”

“Yeah! I never got the chance to use them!”

“Well, now’s your chance!” Anakin dove forward and cut one of the droids’ legs. He caught the main body with the Force and promptly threw it off the structure. He ran back to Ahsoka and stood in front of her. “I’ll watch your back!”

“Got it!”

She ran to the generator and began placing the charges. The droid tried to follow her with its blasters, but Anakin tossed up a Force shield, blocking the bolts before they could get close to her.

“Hey, ugly, down here!” The droid shifted its blaster to him. Anakin aimed several bolts back at the droid. They cut into its chest, but they hardly affected it. He searched for a chance to get close to it. He was wary of every shift in his footing. He watched closely for any sign of a change in the droids’ aim, intent on keeping Ahsoka safe.

She ran up behind him. “Master Skywalker, I’m done!”

“Good!” He created a Force shield around them. “Run to the left, go! Don’t worry about the droids!”

“What?!”

“GO!”

Anakin grabbed her arm and raced to the side. Ahsoka stuck close to him. More droids activated and came out of the ground around them. They staggered around the cracks as they ran to the edge of the structure.

Ahsoka glanced back at the droids, watching their blaster bolts bounce harmlessly off the shield. She scowled at Anakin. “I’m sorry, why weren’t you doing this thing earlier?!”

“I’ve been creating shields all day! If I do much more, Obi-Wan’s going to kill me!”

“Why?!”

“If you’d been on Geonosis, you’d know!”

“Not a good answer!”

“It’ll have to work for now!”

They reached the edge and stopped. Anakin turned back to the advancing droids, maintaining the shield around him and Ahsoka.

“Now what?” she asked, ripping her arm out of his grasp.

“Blow up the generator. Then, we jump.”

She blinked. “Okay then... I hope your shield is good enough to keep us from exploding...”

Anakin grinned. “It is.”

She took the detonator out of her pocket. “Ready...now!” She pressed the button. The whole structure rocked as the charges were set off. The generator tore apart and fire and smoke engulfed it. The droids closest to it also burst into flame or were struck down by flying debris.

Anakin turned away. “Now, we jump!”

Ahsoka took a deep breath. “If you say so!”

They leapt off as a second explosion shook the structure. As they neared the ground, Anakin returned his lightsaber to his belt and slowed their descent with the Force. They touched down safely, then they ran further away from the collapsing structure.

Once they had reached a good distance, Anakin lowered the shield around them. Ahsoka came to a halt and looked up at the sky, clearer now that the angry red Separatist shield was gone.

Anakin stopped as well, but his gaze was instead drawn back to the mass of battle droids he had snuck past. He could see Obi-Wan and the clones cutting through them as if they were mere annoyances, like flies caught between the window pane and the curtain.

A smile touched his lips. _All thanks to Ahsoka and her stubbornness and impatience._

“Um, Master Skywalker?”

He turned. “Yes, Ahsoka?”

She lowered her head. “I want to apologize for...being reckless. I was trying to help. I didn’t mean to cause more trouble instead.”

Anakin raised his eyebrow. “Well, you certainly gave us some trouble when we realized you were missing.”

Ahsoka frowned and looked up. “Us?”

“Yeah. Me, Obi-Wan, Rex...”

“Oh.” She looked away again and folded her hands behind her back. “I’m sorry. I just...I just wanted to prove that I could do it. That I’m not just a kid who needs looking after.”

Her voice lowered to a whisper. Anakin strained to hear her over the din of battle behind them.

“I just want to be your padawan.”

He hesitated. He bit his lip and studied her. He couldn’t help but see himself, a child eager for companionship, desperate to grab hold of a bright future before it slipped away. The Force had gone still around them, as if holding its breath, waiting for Anakin to make the decision it and Obi-Wan and Kix and everyone else already knew he would make.

Maybe Anakin had known all along, too.

“You’re reckless, little one. You’d never make it as Obi-Wan’s padawan.”

She looked up, confusion and dread creasing her face.

He offered her his hand. “But you might make it as mine.”

Ahsoka’s eyes widened. She dropped her arms to her sides and stared.

He smiled. “You have nothing to apologize for. Now come on, let’s get back to our troops.”

She studied his face, gauging his sincerity. Then she grinned and skipped forward, grabbing his hand. The Force sang. Anakin’s smile widened.

Together, they joined the group gathering where the battle droids once stood. Already, the large Separatist force had been reduced to a handful of droids. Many of the clones had begun celebrating their victory. As Anakin and Ahsoka passed, troopers from both legions paused and thanked them or congratulated them.

They made their way through the crowd to Obi-Wan and Rex. Ahsoka dropped Anakin’s hand, but she stayed beside him.

Anakin waved. “So, you decided to ‘negotiate’, huh? How’d that go?”

Obi-Wan shrugged. “Oh, it was alright. Although, Loathsom doesn’t share my taste in tea.”

Anakin laughed. “Yeah, I bet not.”

“We saw your success from down here,” Rex pitched in, glancing between Anakin and Ahsoka, “You made quick work of that generator.”

“That was all Ahsoka,” Anakin replied, “I just watched her back.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “Sounds like you two are a good team.”

“I should hope so! We are a master and padawan, after all.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes brightened. “I’m glad.”

Kix ran up to them. “General Skywalker, we’ve got some wounded I could use your help with.”

Anakin nodded. “Of course. Lead the way.”

Kix turned and headed back the way he’d come.

Anakin started to follow him. “You coming, Snips?”

“Right behind you, Master.”

Ahsoka turned to catch up with him. Anakin paused to wait for her. Before she could get far, Rex stopped her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Ahsoka looked up to Rex. “What is it?”

Rex barely concealed a smile. “Welcome to the 501st, Commander Tano.”

She grinned. “Thank you, Captain.”

He squeezed her shoulder, then he dropped his hand.

Ahsoka turned and ran to catch up with Kix, going straight by Anakin. “Come on, slow poke!”

“Hey!” Anakin bolted after her. “Just remember who had to save you from those droids!”

“Just remember who activated more!”

“Ouch! That was a low blow!”

Ahsoka laughed.

Anakin beamed. _I’ve got a good feeling about this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon whomst? Idk who she is...


	5. UPDATE!

Friends! Brothers! Jedi and Sith alike! As you can see, I am not dead!!!

I have returned from my long excursion into the Avatar: The Last Airbender fandom! It was an exquisite journey, I do highly recommend you also partake in that glory. I can't believe it took me 20 years of life to finally achieve such enlightenment.

Not a day goes by where I don't think of this lovely au! Healer Anakin is close to my heart and I WILL see his journey through! In recent weeks, I have gained much knowledge in the Clone Wars fandom. I have more to offer in this au, more than I ever dreamed of.

I'm here to say that there's been a change of plans! My muses have been rather incessantly pouring ideas into my brain, ideas about the ending chapters of this fic. They have also alerted me to the fact that my early chapters need some work. My growth in the fandom has led me to better understand the characters, as well as given me time to rewatch much of the series multiple times.

With that said, I'm changing this up. I'm turning this into a multi story au! Instead of one long, massive fic that leaves me no room to expand, I'm going to have a series of one shots, plus the main RotS and season 7 finale fix it that will likely last five to six chapters. In this way, I can rework what I've written, add in new things whenever my muse strikes me, and give you all the main fix it I see SO CLEARLY in my mind!!

I'm going to leave this up for a while so that everyone following this fic has the chance to see this! If you have any questions, thoughts, concerns, ideas, let me know in the comments! I love you all! Thank you SO much for your support! I'm so excited to present you all with this newly reworked To Light And Guard! See you all soon!

Regards,

the_13th_battalion


End file.
